


The Rise of Maxene

by BrendanBoman



Category: All Hail King Julien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 28
Words: 32,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8183477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrendanBoman/pseuds/BrendanBoman
Summary: After launching a new and unstable waterslide, King Julien finds himself in a trouble when a part of his kingdom thinks that he purposely left his kingdom while a bunch of disasters happened. Another revolution begins and King Julien is left unprepared for a war that's about to take him down.





	1. The Waterslide Ceremony

**Author's Note:**

> Good morning/afternoon/evening/cake o'clock all! Thanks for stopping by to read this story. I shall be posting once in every 2-4 days (except if I am too busy). For those who follow my Tumblr and are waiting for this story, here it is, The Rise of Maxene. It took me 26 days to write this and now it's finally done.  
> Now just to inform you, this story took place in between Episode 10 of Season 3 (Get off My Lawn) and Episode 11 of Season 3 (Revenge of the Prom) since things that happen here happen before Revenge of the Prom, Eye of the Clover, and also Run For the Border. With that being said, I present to you, chapter one of The Rise of Maxene, The Waterslide Ceremony...

It was another ordinary morning in King Julien's Kingdom of Madagascar, where all the lemurs were doing their own thing, some were picking mangoes after the Annual Mango Blessing Ceremony, Clover is doing her usual morning exercise, Mort is still sleeping in his stump, Horst is, as usual drinking his beverage. Even Karl is having a good time with Chauncey is his new rock garden. As for King Julien, he is also having a good time dancing in the plane with his boombox. But all good things always come to an end, Maurice came into the throne room and called for King Julien. 

"Your majesty," Maurice said. "You still have a lot of work to do that you left undone yesterday after the midnight party you made." 

"Oh, Momo," King Julien said, still dancing to one of his favourite music. "Those can even wait until next week! Besides, there are more kingly stuff that are more important than that which I haven't done yet! Come on, I still haven't laucnh our new waterslide that was supposed to be done a long time ago." King Julien stated, patting Maurice's head as he turned off his boombox, exiting the throne room heading towards the newly made waterslide which is taller and much bigger than the previous one. 

King Julien climbed on top of a small stage in front of where everyone (except for Hector) has gathered. 

"Lemurs of Madagascar," King Julien started. "Our kingdom had been a peaceful land since the beginning of it. Besides the occasional fossa attacks and random happenings, we had been living in peace for hundreds, and hundreds, and hundreds, of years." 

"Here we go again," Maurice sighed. 

"But happiness will never last forever, and one unforgettable day, our waterslide was attacked by the butterflies where everyone were having a good time. And the attack led to the destruction of our ship, the S.S.P.P. Pants, and a major destruction of the rest of our kingdom. But today, we are going to celebrate our newly made waterslide, that is even cooler than the one before, and taller too! Built on the site of the destroyed waterslide with a special monument to remember the butterfly war, which injured many of our people, destroyed a lot of our things including Horst's beverage, and also killed our brave hero, Captain Willie." 

"But I'm right over here." Willie said raising his hand. 

"Willie! You were supposed to be dead!" King Julien exclaimed surprise. "Nevermind, so without further ado, I hereby launch our new waterslide!" 

Everyone cheered as Maurice took out the boombox and started playing some music as they happily went to the waterslide, sliding down and having some fun. 

The new waterslide even had a moving staircase operated by the geckos which brought the lemurs up to the top of the slide automatically so they don't have to climb up. 

After about an hour, the ceremony ended as most lemurs returned home and King Julien tried to run away from Maurice and went to the Cove of Wonders, looking for new stuff. 

"Where's King Julien?" Clover asked Maurice after losing her king as he blend into the crowd. 

"I don't know," Maurice said. "Must have gone somewhere, trying to run away from his royal deeds. He's probably spending his time at the Cove of Wonder as usual. It's alright, I'll do all the things he left yesterday." 

"It's not that!" Clover said. "He's not supposed to wander about by himself. Especially the Cove of Wonders, where Karl knows he loves to spend his time at. I'll go for him." With that being said, Clover jumped away from tree to tree looking for her king.  

Although the waterslide ceremony has ended, there were still many people having some fun at the waterslide, not knowing that the structure of the new waterslide isn't as good as the old one, and isn't as stable too due to its height. 

Maurice left the scene and launched the new mango storage huts on behalf of King Julien, settle some pineapple problems, and making sure that the kingdom is running well. 

Mort felt bored partying without King Julien, so he went away looking for something to do. And while walking around the kingdom, he eventually met Becca and Abner who were collecting some pok poks from their tree outside. 

"Hey Mort!" Becca greeted from the top of their tree. 

"Oh hey! How is it going?" Mort said waving his hand at the two. 

"We're collecting some pok pok berries here." Abner answered. "Come on up and help us, and you can have some too. These delicious bite sized fruits are in fact too much for us to eat." He said, eating one of them. 

And so up came Mort, to help the two. But just as he reached the top of the tree where Becca and Abner were standing at the three of them heard a loud growl from behind the trees of the forest. 

"What is that!?" Becca said surprised, preparing to run away. 

The growl grew louder, and louder until the mysterious growler is revealed. 

"Fossa!" Mort shouted pointing at the three fossas. 

"Evasive maneuvers!" Abner said as the three ran back to the kingdom where havoc wrecked.

* * *

Back at the waterslide which is a bit far from the main square of the kingdom, everyone was still having fun, though some of them left because they had other things to do, but more of them came there later. Horst was ready to try and slide down the waterslide while drinking his beverage when one of the mangoes from the tree fell onto the ground, bouncing towards the waterslide as it hit one of the main but unsteady stilts that hold the giant plank of the slide where everyone queued. Although a mango looks small, but because of that one mango, the whole waterslide shook and the waterslide began to collapse. As it collapsed, everyone fell from the slide into the water below, most of them trapped inside the wooden planks and pipes. 

At this time, the fossas arrived at where the waterslide sits, trapping all the lemurs inside and outside the waterslide. 

"We're all gonna die!!!" 


	2. Cove of Wonders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings to all of you. Don't think I have much to say here except that sorry if you read Chapter 1 during the first hours, I accidentally left some parts unedited and it was edited afterwards. Some grammatical mistakes, spelling mistakes and a whole lot of other things. Oh, and just imagine the "Meanwhile in..." parts is like the ones featured in episodes, The Man in the Iron Booty, Monkey Planet and also King Juli-END. So without further ado, let's head on to Chapter 2.

"King Julien" Clover said, looking for King Julien at the Cove of Wonders. The place is so huge, that it will take hours to completely search the place.

Clover peered down a bundle of old devices, peeked inside a metal box, looked under the blue water, went inside a broken green washing machine, and practically went everywhere to search for King Julien. Until after she almost gave up on looking for her king in the Cove of Wonders, she found King Julien sitting on a small wooden jetty, fishing for, goodness knows whatever it is down there.

"King Julien," She called.

"Hey, Clover!" King Julien answered, waving his hand at her. "Aren't you supposed to take care of the waterslide ceremony?"

"Well, er- No. Maurice says he'll handle it all." Clover said scratching the back of her head. "Umm- King Julien. What are you doing?"

"Looking for stuff under the water," King Julien replied. "As you can see, I've explored the Cove of Wonders a lot of times and today I can't find anything new yet nor anything useful. So I decided to look for things underwater."

"You know that things will not stick to your fishing rod do you?" Clover said with a raised eyebrow.

"Silly Clover," King Julien said, laughing. "Of course things will stick to my fishing rod. I'm the King, and everything loves me. It's just that they don't see me because they had been living underwater so that is why I am fishing them out of here before they drown."

Clover sighed and sat beside King Julien, trying to be as patient as she could until King Julien gives up fishing the things that live underwater.

* * *

_Meanwhile in Feartopia..._

* * *

"Thanks for saving me Crimson," Uncle King Julien said. "Now all we have to do is wait for the right time to attack Madagascar and regain my throne from my nephew. Got any plans?"

"Well, I'm not sure about plans," Crimson said. "But I did get some resources from some pirates who 'raided' my house the other day. I mean, they don't even do anything but just ran around. So I managed to take some fruits, woods and some trophies from them. They were led by a lemur who looks like King Julien without his crown. Maybe it was Steve, don't you think so?"

"But he's dead," Uncle King said. "But anyway, great job in getting those precious items from those pirates. Now all we have to do is build some ships and prepare to attack." He said as he laughed with Crimson.

* * *

  _Back at King Julien's Kingdom of Madagascar..._

* * *

 

Maurice hid in the plane with Mort, hoping that the fossas won't see them. But of course, the fossas can smell the lemurs and they arrived in the throne room.

"AAAAAAAA!" Maurice screamed, hugging his tail.

The fossa went closer, and closer, and was about to leap when Maurice and Mort both jumped out of the window, falling on a trampoline which brought them to a safe landing. But when there are hungry fossas around, it's not that safe afterall. So they ran away into the forest towards the Cove of Wonders, hoping that they could find Clover so that she can drive the fossas away before things get worst.

* * *

_At the Cove of Wonders..._

* * *

"Huh," King Julien said after a long time being patient fishing for things underwater. "It seems like there is nothing in here that I can find. Alright Clover, let's-" Before King Julien can get up and finish his sentence, he realised that Clover is already asleep on the jetty while lying down on the wooden floor. "Clover!"

"Aah!" Clover shouted. "Sorry, your majesty. I seem to have fallen asleep while guarding you. Hah!"

"What kind of guard sleeps while guarding!" King Julien said. "Sheesh. Oh well let's go back to the Kingdom before my people miss me."

But before the two of them can return to the kingdom, a shark came out of the water, jaws wide open revealing its sharp teeth to the world.

Clover quickly kicked the shark at its lower jaw, causing the fish to fall back into the water.

"Haha! There it is!" King Julien shouted excitedly. "It's the thing living underwater looking for me! Okay, now that we found it let's go home already!"

So the two of them walked towards the direction of the kingdom when Maurice arrives with Mort.

"OH! The Feet is safe!" Mort shouted quickly hugging the royal feet.

"Mort! How many times must I tell you not to touch the feet!?" King Julien shouted kicking Mort away back to the kingdom.

"I LOVE YOU KING JULIEN!" Mort shouted as he flew and crashed onto the plane.

"King Julien!" Maurice said. "We're having a big trouble."

"What kind of trouble Maurice?" King Julien asked, expecting it to be something unimportant.

"We are under attack by the fossas and the waterslide just collapsed!" Maurice told.

"The fossas!?" Clover said.

"And the waterslide collapsed again?" King Julien said. "How many times must it destroy! Aaah! I mean just, Aaah!"

"We need to get back to the kingdom before things get worst!" Maurice said. All four of them ran back to the kingdom, looking at the havoc being caused by two disasters. To stop the fossas from doing more damage, Clover immediately attacked all of the fossas to defend her kingdom. After beating up one of the fossas, the rest of them retreated after their leader, Mary Ann ran away.

"And I love you too!" Horst said waving at his wife before taking another sip from his beverage.

"Well, that was quite easy," King Julien said.

"That isn't all," Maurice said. "There are still many lemurs stuck in the waterslide's rubbles. We need to get them out."

King Julien, followed by several other lemurs went to see the aftermath of the second waterslide disaster. Sage was already there, helping the lemurs get out from the rubbles.

"What happened? The fossas did this?" King Julien said. "What did my people do to deserve this!"

"It wasn't the fossas, King Julien," Ted said as he squeezed himself out of a pile of broken pipes. "The waterslide fell down by itself even before the fossas arrive!"

One of the lemurs in the crowd whispered to the lemur beside her. "It fell down by itself, King Julien isn't here and the fossas attacked us? Sounds like it was purposely done." The lemur, Maxene said to her friend.

"Well it must be. He knew that the fossas are going to attack us today, so he launched the waterslide on this day itself and made it unstable so that it will easily fall without any reason. And when the fossas came, he just runs away!" Maxene's friend, Eldar whispered back.

"We need to spread this to everyone in this kingdom!" Maxene replied.

"After we collect enough recruits, we'll start a revolution!" Eldar said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is chapter 2, and I have something to say. I shall be on a holiday from the 5th to the 8th of October. So there will be a four days of no new chapters released. I will post a new one once I return, except if I don't have the time to. So, thanks again and feel free to review the chapter and say if you like it or not and is there any mistakes I made. I would like to know to improve my writing in the future, and also the coming chapters. Goodbye!


	3. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. I was away as I said, on a four days holiday and it turned out nice. Also, this chapter is a bit short so sorry for that too. And also a huge thanks to CrazyFangirl246 (on FanFiction.net) for the first review on this story. I tried to fix all tense mistakes that I can find, please let me know if I left any. And so, chapter 3, Aftermath...

"Here you go, a mango for you Pancho, and also for you Helfried." King Julien said giving mangoes to the victims of the waterslide incident. "Now we shall need to rebuild our waterslide so our people will be happy again!"

"Or we could just stop rebuilding waterslides which had injured the lemurs twice already." Maurice said with a sigh. But his comment was answered with a slap from King Julien. "Okay, we'll rebuild it. But why not we wait until we find out who and why did the waterslide collapse first?"

"Maurice is right," Clover said, jumping down from a tree. "This might be a part of a plan to take down the king. Something to frame King Julien for purposely wanting to hurt his people. And when it comes to the right time, they will unleash phase two of their attack which is to strike from the inside removing the monarch system and replace it with a new way of leading a kingdom. And then, phase three. They shall punish or banish anyone they don't want and doesn't follow what they say. Next, they take our stuff and leave us to die of hunger! Then they conquer the whole Madagascar! Then, the world!"

Everyone stared at her silently for a few seconds until Maurice spoke.

"Really Clover?" he said with a raised eyebrow and a facepalm. "You really must stop being paranoid."

"Once a weirdo, always a weirdo," Mort said as he laughed.

"What, I'm serious," Clover said.

"Come on Clover," King Julien said. "The destruction of the waterslide, has nothing to do with the removal of the monarch system, whatever that means. In fact, it's Maurice's fault for making an unstable waterslide."

"I wasn't even involved in the waterslide construction!" Maurice said.

"Okay, whatever it is, I don't think it's a good idea to build the waterslide now." Clover stated. "We shall wait until things are settled for a while before we do anything related to this."

* * *

"So we'll spread these broachers about King Julien purposely making the waterslide incident and arranging the fossa attack, then we recruit whoever that is interested in joining us. After that, we shall look for allies to help us in this revolution, and then we strike!" Maxene explained to her several recruits that were recruited during the aftermath of the waterslide incident.

"And something tells me that something's wrong with the Sage Moondancer," one of the recruits said. "Always there at the disaster site, 'rescuing' people in a blink of an eye. I think he might be a part of King Julien's team and act as if they are nice to hide their evil identity."

"Hmm, possible." Maxene said. "Write that down, Eldar!" Eldar wrote about Sage in a small book were they compile their plans to revolt.

"And what about the geckos?" One of them said. "Always talking, and talking, and talking..."

"Quite true," another said. "They are probably diverting us away from the truth. Telling lies, and distracting us from knowing what we should know."

"It's alright!" Maxene said. "We shall solve this problem soon, and we'll replace the king with a new leader! But for now, we shall need to gather recruits. Jenny, start spreading those broachers we just made. Remember, only people who will most likely join us, not someone who trust the king and will tell King Julien about it. As for you Gilda, you'll go with Francis to search for allies. We can try to approach the snakes, crocodiles, fossas, the rats, or even that civet and his pet cockroach."

"Yeah," Eldar commented. "They would probably join us and help us with the revolution!"

"And you, Huguo," Maxene called. "You'll be the captain of our revolution army. That's it for now, our first meeting is closed!"

* * *

"Barty, our monthly allowance haven't arrived yet," Princess Julienne said. "Maybe we should go to the kingdom again and see if everything is fine."

"Well I'm sure everything is alright, dear." Prince Barty replied. "Our son, Ryan will get those mangoes shipped soon. But maybe it's time for us to visit him again? And I left my golf glove there when we visited him last year. And it's my favourite glove too!"

"I'll call for the sailors to come here and help us go back to Luthor's kingdom." Julienne said. "Dave!" She called ringing her little bell.

"It's Delmar your highness," Delmar answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading the story, feel free to send a constructive review and also sorry again for the short chapter. The next chapter should be around 1,300 words, and I think I shall post it on the tenth of October. So thanks again, and see you soon! ^^


	4. This is War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings readers. Chapter 4 is here. I have good news, which is I shall be free for around ten to twelve days and I can publish a new chapter as frequent as possible. So that should be around 5-7 chapters before I need to do some other things while I keep on posting new chapters and all. I think I said that right. Anyway, this chapter is around 1280 words long, so I hope you enjoy it. ^^

The day after that, everything went quite well. The victims of the waterslide incident were getting better, King Julien is safe and sound, ready to host another party with his lemurs, Mort found a little earthworm to eat for breakfast and Hector is as usual building his tower made out of matches.

And as for Clover, she still thinks that the destruction of the waterslide has something to do with an attack. She had convinced Maurice multiple times that a conspiracy theory is just truth without facts. But Maurice will repeat the same statement; either Clover is paranoid, or Mort's favourite: weird. And Clover being Clover, went off to investigate the site of the waterslide incident that happened the day before. After hours of investigation, she found nothing that has anything to do with a rebellion or anything similar to that. But while investigating, she realised that almost thirty five percent of the kingdom is gone. She listed out the names of the missing lemurs and read them as she sat on top of a tall coconut tree, looking at the Kingdom. Without thinking of what happened to them, she went to King Julien to report about the missing lemurs.

* * *

"We've got the allies we needed!" Francis said to Maxene after returning from his search for allies for the revolution. "But we only got two of them. One is the civet, Karl. And another is the Crocodiles. They accepted our request after we saved them from a maze built by the rats."

"Good," Maxene said. "We've got forty four out of the total of one hundred and twenty eight lemurs in Madagascar."

"And that, is a large amount," one of the recruits, Jenny commented.

"We'll attack King Julien once we're ready." Maxene said. "First, we take a part of his kingdom where all the supplies come from. Then, we surround him and wait until he resigns."

"Or else we'll just attack to the core and banish King Julien from this kingdom." Eldar added.

"Right." Maxene said. "So Karl shall help us train the crocodiles for battle, and also equip them with weapons. They won't see it coming."

* * *

"So what do you say Amelia?" King Julien asked the skeleton of a dead pilot which sits in his throne room. After a long time without reply he asked her again. "Wait, do you mean that I have offended the Doris the water god so she is punishing me by destroying my waterslides?"

Amelia's head moved down as King Julien slid down from the chair with a sigh.

"How am I going to make my people happy?" King Julien thought out loud.

"King Julien, am I interrupting you?" Clover said going into the throne room.

"No, not at all Clover," King Julien said, as he quickly stood up, fixing his tilted crown. "What is it?"

"I just realised that around thirty five percent of the kingdom has gone missing!" Clover stated.

"Missing?" King Julien said, surprised by the fact that his people went missing. "Well that is very serious. How?"

"I'm still not sure," Clover said. "But here's the list of the missing lemurs in case you want it." Clover gave King Julien the list she wrote as King Julien read it.

"Grenville, Huguo, Britton, Willard," King Julien read. "Yes, they are all my people for sure. But why are they missing? Clover, I want you to investigate this. They might be kidnapped by someone, or even worse than that!"

"I had been thinking that this has something to do with the recent waterslide destruction, or the fossa attack." Clover said. "Because it's quite weird how bad things happen at once. But it's alright your majesty, I'll investigate this and will never rest until I found answers."

"Good," King Julien said, nodding once.

"Wait, do you hear that?" Clover asked after hearing some screaming from outside. Both, King Julien and Clover went to the window and looked outside, seeing everyone running around, panicking as a horde of armed crocodiles came from behind the forest.

"The crocodiles are back!?" King Julien said. "Clover, do something!"

"On it!" Clover said with a salute as she jumped outside to face the crocodiles. But the sight of crocodiles in armour focusing their attack on her made her realise that she cannot defeat the crocodiles on her own.

"Everyone! Throw whatever you can to defeat the crocodiles!" Clover called as all the lemurs started picking anything that they can find from rocks to mangoes, wooden spears to twigs, which didn't really help at all. Seeing that this won't do, Clover retreated with the rest of the kingdom and ran away form the crocodiles, planning to hide in the cave until everything is settled.

"Crocodiles, retreat!" A voice called as the crocodiles began to run back into the forest.

King Julien safely went down from the plane and looked at the destruction done by the crocodiles.

"Why did they do this?" King Julien said, looking at the destroyed huts, scattered debris and burning trees.

"This must be their revenge for trapping their ambassador in a maze," Maurice said.

"That doesn't matter," Clover said. "We need to prepare for more crocodile attacks before things get worse. And they are not alone. The crocodiles are armed with weapons and armour. It is impossible for them to make those and even wear them on their own with their tiny arms. And from the looks of it, they will come back soon. And we gotta be ready."

"Right," King Julien said. "Clover, I want you to start training our army for the war. And knowing that the crocodiles have allies, we need to get our own soon. But before that, we need to look for weapons in case of any attacks in the near future. Maurice, you'll go to the Cove of Wonders with me to collect any useful stuff for the war. Let's go!"

* * *

"Thanks for joining us Karl," Maxene said greeting Karl with a handshake as he went into a small room. "Our first attack was a success. Huguo sent and called the crocodiles back like how you wanted. Next, we'll attack them from the waters and start controlling a part of their kingdom. Soon, we'll conquer more of it until King Julien is forced to either surrender or run away for eternity."

"Very good," Karl said. "I've sent Chauncey to see what they are planning to do, that way we can easily drive them away from the kingdom, and we will get rid of King Julien and whoever who's working with him."

"From my research, the kingdom's only strength is their Captain of the Ringtail Guard, Clover," Huguo said after taking a seat in the meeting room. "If we can get rid of her, then we can get rid of King Julien and his crew. And I suggest to send some of our lemur army to attack with the crocodiles too."

"But they'll have to wear a disguise or some sort of thing to hide their identity," Maxene added. "I'm sure they would recognise the lemurs at a glance."

"Well there's no problem with that," Eldar, the co-leader of the revolution commented. "This is a revolution anyway."

"That doesn't matter," Karl said. "All we have to do, is to kick King Julien out of his kingdom, and take over his position."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter, Finding a War Buddy should be posted the day after tomorrow. Except if I am nice enough to post it tomorrow or if I am evil enough to post it next week :D Bye!


	5. Finding a War Buddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy!!!! I've got good news everyone (who's reading this on the time it's released)! An all-new season of All Hail King Julien is just one month away! (http://dreamworksanimation.tumblr.com/post/151663729271/whoa-whoa-only-one-month-until-an-all-new-season) Which means that we shall have season 4 of AHKJ released on Netflix somewhere around November or early December. And also here's chapter 5 of TRoM, Finding a War Buddy. Enjoy...

"I think this is enough, your majesty," Maurice said, holding a giant box filled with weapons as he placed it in a wagon.

Clover came running with news as she went down the steep stairs into the  Cove  of Wonders. "King Julien, I've followed one of the crocodiles' tracks and found out where they went. This whole thing is a revolution led by  one of our missing lemurs, Maxene  Stefania. And she's with Karl too."

"Snap it," King Julien said. "Karl 's back in the game! Right, give those weapons to Clover, Maurice.  We need  to find a war buddy  in order to win this battle . Now let's go."

The two soon arrived at the Butterfly  Kingdom . But it doesn't look as peaceful and happy as before. Maurice and King Julien both didn't need to ask the butterflies what is happening to know that the butterflies are having war against each other, fighting for the throne after the death of the  previous butterfly queen.

"This won't do," King Julien said turning away to find another ally.  After giving up on the butterflies, King Julien moved along to several other places until he reached the snakes. But the snakes do not want to be involved in a battle and King Julien was left with no one to ally with.

"How can we win this battle without a  war  buddy ? " King Julien said after exiting the s nake  kingdom .

"We could help you King Julien. " King Joey said as he  appeared  in the forest with two other rats  behind him .

"What can you even do!" King Julien said, getting quite annoyed with the rat  king .

"We can build a maze!" King Joey replied  with a laugh as the rats behind him agreed.

"Well at least we have someone to help us, King Julien," Maurice said. "I mean, they helped us during the Butterfly War, maybe they can come out with something good again this time."

"Alright, he's with us,"  Ki ng  Julien said. "But that's not enough. We need another war buddy, or maybe two. And if we can no t find one, we'll need to ally with our enemies!"

"Oh no," Maurice said with a facepalm.

"Let's go and meet Uncle King Julien and see if he can help us," King Julien said.

"Wait, what!?" Maurice exclaimed, surprised with King Julien's decision.

"I said, l et's go and meet Uncle King Julien and see if he can help us." King Julien answered. "And no, nos because that's an order."

* * *

 

"Here we are," Uncle King Julien said, rubbing his hands together. "The main island of Madagascar. Come on, Crimson. Let's do as how we  pla -"

"Uncle!" King Julien  greeted , waving his arms. "My old friend! It's me, King Julien!"

"What is  he  up to now!" Uncle King said. "Crimson, hide our catapult blueprints."

King Julien came running to Uncle King's boat and hugged his uncle tightly as Maurice carefully followed King Julien.

"I need your help Uncle," King Julien said. "We are so messed up! The  someone teamed up with the  crocodiles are attacking us and we've got no ally to ally with!"

"Does this mean that you're giving the throne back to me?" Uncle King said with a smirk.

"What, no!" King Julien said as he stood up straight fixing his crown  which almost fell off his head when he hugged his uncle . "I've went to almost every kingdom in here and nobody wants to ally with us. And knowing that you have a pretty high amount of stuff back there in your boat you might be able to help us."

"Well, if I win does it mean  that I can be king again?" Uncle King said, crossing his arms.

"Look, you don't understand," Maurice interfered. "If  we lose to the revolution , they'll hunt down every  Juliens  in this world in case the lemurs rise up and fight them back. You'll lose your whole Feartopia and all, you know what I mean."

Uncle King Julien sighed. "Okay, I'll help you . P rovided that you don't  disturb  me once this war is over."

"Deal!" King Julien said, shaking hands with his uncle.  "Although I never disturbed you, you disturbed me."

Maurice sighed in relief and just hoped that King Julien the  twelfth  won't betray them during the war.

* * *

 

" You what!" Clover said after hearing that King Julien took Uncle King as his ally. 

"Don’t, worry Clover. Everything will be fine," King Julien said. "My uncle won't betray us during this war. I'm sure about it."

"How can you do such a thing!" Clover said. "You could lose a kingdom because of that. Uncle King Julien might even work with the revolutionists to take this kingdom!"

"It's alright," King Julien said, patting Clover's head. "In fact, your sister is in there, surely you can trust her. Also, uncle gave me th is  blueprint for a catapult which he made. And I've given it to  Timo  to build them  with Mort . "

"The crocodiles are back! The crocodiles are back!" Ted shouted from the cliff as he saw the crocodiles approaching the beach. "Ruuuuuun!"

"Get inside the plane, your majesty!" Clover said. "Quick!" She ran to the arsenal where all the weapons and armours were kept at."

"Willie, Ted,  Osvald !" s he called. "Take these  spear guns !  Wira, Horst , bring out the catapults! Rasim, Ariel, release the boulders!"

With that being said, everyone worked together to stop the crocodiles and the revolutionists that rode on them. But it feels as if the enemies know King Julien's plans, as they seem prepared for the boulders, and  they've got  shields t hat were meant  t o protect them from  spears  from the  spear guns .

"This won't do," Clover said. "We need to fight them hand to hand! Attack!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so thanks for reading chapter 5 of my story. I shall probably post it the day after tomorrow, but actually I feel like posting it tomorrow to celebrate since Season 4 is near. Whatever it is, stay tuned and feel free to review below and tell me if something is wrong.


	6. Some Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So some people may be asking me, why am I posting this chapter a day after the previous instead of two days after. Well, the answer is, it is because DreamWorks just announced yesterday that Season 4 of All Hail King Julien is one month away, as I said in yesterday's author's note. So with that being said, I present to you, some help which includes Becca and Abner, and also the stupid rat king, King Joey.

War is when two groups of people fight against each other. Whether directly and physically, or indirectly by weakening their enemy's reputation to bring them down. Sometimes war can be good, it can unite the people to fight for their kingdom, their land with full spirit, but sometimes it can be bad, as it only brings destruction and death.

For King Julien, war is always good for his people. Until he realises what war is actually, not all fun and parades, and that he can lose his position as King because of a war. Eversince the Butterfly War, King Julien learned that he shouldn't look for trouble with others. But sometimes other people look for trouble with him.

* * *

"Keep firing those pineapples!" Clover ordered as Mort and Wira fired all sorts of fruits, mainly pineapple using the catapults which Timo and a few other lemurs just finished assembling.

"Alright," Ted said, wearing his helmet and taking his spear as the other lemurs did the same "Charge!"

The army of armed lemurs went straight to the mounted revolution army as they started poking the crocodiles with their spears, causing them to dismount from the crocodiles as the crocodiles retreated.

"Archers! Attack!" Huguo commanded as a band of lemurs with bow and arrows fired some arrows to the army led by Ted.

"Throw your spears to the archers!" Clover commanded from above as the spearmen sacrificed their spears to defeat the archers. But it didn't really work when they have a bad aiming. The swordsmen moved forward to attack the lone crocodiles and the battle lasted for almost an hour until Clover called for the army to retreat and so did Huguo, who have conquered the beach and some other parts of the kingdom. Dozens of lemurs were injured and were sent to Club Moist.

* * *

"This can't do," King Julien said, shaking his head. "How can we lose the beach and can't defeat the crocodiles."

"It's as if there's a spy in between us," Clover said. "Somehow they know what we planned to do, with the boulders and the catapults."

"Ooh, what is that?" Mort said looking at something small walking around the floor as he chased the unknown object.

"Mort! You are not supposed to be in here when we are having a private discussion!" King Julien said as Mort caught the item and was about to eat it when Clover took it for him. "Hey! That was going to be my lunch!"

"It's Chauncey!" Clover said as the unknown object which turns out to be Chauncey tried to escape from Clover's hands. "Karl's cockroach pet, and he's been spying on us the whole time! Gotcha Karl." she said as she locked the hissing cockroach which was trying to escape into a box. "Mort, bring this box to Ted, and tell him that there's a prisoner in here. And don't open the box, Mort."

"Okay, Clover," Mort said as he skipped away with the box in his hands while humming.

"Well that settles it," Clover said. "Now, we need to think of a plan to attack the crocodiles."

"King Julien?" Becca called as she and Abner came in the throne room. "We need to talk to you for a while."

"Stop right there!" Clover said, but before she can do anything, King Julien stopped her.

"Let them be, Clover," he said. "They want to talk to me, probably even want to help me here."

"We had been thinking if we can help you in this battle against Maxene," Abner said.

"That's right, cause we've got a friend who might be able to assist you in battles," Becca added.

"See, Clover," King Julien said, going down his throne. "They're here to help me."

"How can you be sure that they're not lying like last time?" Clover asked.

"It's true that we can't be trusted, but I tell you. Maxene had been our enemy since a long time," Becca said.

"And they're trying to take our role as the revolutionists now," Abner said. "So we'll help you until Maxene is defeated. And as Becca said, we've got a friend who can help you."

"His name is Salmatt," Becca said. "He'll keep this kingdom safe with his group of trained lemur and rat army and also his various selection of weapons."

"Are you sure we can trust this Salmatt guy?" Clover asked King Julien.

"Of course you could," Abner said. "He's one of the best war leaders from one of the best kingdoms somewhere away from this island called Beira."

"Good," King Julien said. "Now Clover, could you please tell Timo to get the battleships built? And also include a tiny version of Uncle's catapult at the front of the ships. And also, we are going to have a meeting soon, so please come after lunch. And bring that Selamat guy here too."

"It's Salmatt," Becca corrected.

"Whatever," King Julien said.

* * *

"Where's King Joey?" Clover asked after everyone came in except for the rat king.

"Can we start the meeting without him?" King Julien asked.

"Well technically, no," Clover answered. "He's part of the war leaders. Oh there he is!" She saw King Joey approaching the baobab tree.

After a while, he entered the throne room humming, and took his place in front of the square meeting table in between Uncle King and Salmatt, a black lemur with light grey stripes and hazelnut eyes.

"Okay," King Julien started, before clearing his throat. "Thank you all, for coming here. So this meeting is to discuss about the war, what we should do and what our plans will be. Clover, please start with the plans."

"Thank you, your majesty," Clover said. She went closer to the table as she placed a map on it. "What we know is that Maxene, the revolution leader has conquered a few places which includes here, where their small base is, at the beach, after the recent attack, and also right here when they first attacked us. To begin I'll brief you all about our army. We have three teams, the navy team, the defending team, and the attacking team. The attacking team shall be lead by Horst. In that team we have ninety four lemurs and twenty five rats, thirty four of them are armed with spears, fifty nine armed with swords and twenty two armed with bow and arrows. Four of them shall be controlling our two attacking catapults."

"Question," Salmatt said. "What will happen if our war leaders isn't able to lead the army? Do we attack without a leader or shall we replace them with someone else?"

"Never thought of that, actually," Clover answered. "But I think it is best to replace them. For an instance, if Horst is badly injured and cannot go to war, we shall replace him with someone else, for example Mort. And if Mort gets hurt too and Horst is better, we shall re-replace him. But if Horst still cannot go to war, we'll need to find someone else. Like Ted, or Abner. Right, so as I was saying, our defending team shall be led by me. We shall only stay here at this kingdom, our base is the arsenal and we shall try to stop the enemy from entering our kingdom. We have one catapult, and 78 lemurs and rats. The navy team shall be led by Captain Willie. We have three ships and the second ship shall be led by Rudolph while the third one shall be led by Konrad. Now for the plans for our first attack which is to attack the beach. We shall begin the attack by tomorrow morning. Since the beach is decently near to our arsenal, we shall bring all three catapults to attack our enemies. From what my scouts have told me, Huguo, the revolution army leader have built a wall temporarily there to mark their territory border. What we'll do is to catapult some baobab fruits and pineapples to the wall and destroy it. We wanted to catapult some boulders but they were too heavy that it broke one of our catapults. So after destroying the wall, we shall bring in our spearmen to defeat their crocodiles who shall be the shields of their ranged troops. We'll use our own ranged troops to counter their ranged troops and reconquer the beach."

"Why don't our archers hide in the coconut trees so our enemy can't see them?" Uncle King Julien suggested.

"Well actually, that's quite a good idea," Clover said, writing it down on a notebook. "Alright. So our archers shall hide in the coconut trees and attack them from above. After reconquering the beach, we shall try to slowly attack their base which is somewhere near the dragon trees. That's all for this meeting, any questions or suggestions?"

There wasn't any answer for a long time until Clover was about to close the meeting when King Joey raised his hand.

"Yes King Joey?" Clover said.

"Can Dragon Trees breathe out fire?" King Joey asked.

"Urgh, no King Joey. They're called dragon trees because their sap is red in colour. Not because they can breathe fire and what not. Alright, so with that being said, I shall end our first meeting. You may all return now." Clover said as everyone except for King Julien and Clover left the room. "Looks like things will go on fine King Julien," Clover reported. "Everyone seem to understand, we have a decent amount of army to defeat our enemies, nothing could go wrong in this first battle."

"Good," King Julien said. "Now go and explain our armies about this battle. Meanwhile, I'll go and launch our three new ships."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter should be posted in another two days. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it, and just in case you don't know, I have a Madagasacar fandom sideblog on Tumblr, you can visit it by following the link I placed in my profile below my personal Tumblr and above my Zootopia fandom sideblog. See you in the next chapter, and enjoy today's cake o'clock - whenever it is...


	7. Clover On Guard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy all readers, I think I accidentally missed yesterday, I totally forgot about this as I was doing some random things with my amazing inventions (not really). But anyway, I wrote this chapter while I was at IKEA, as I walked I wrote around 1,200 words including parts from the previous chapter and the next chapter on my phone. And there's a reference to episode 4 season 3, Oh Brother Where Art Thou. So without further ado, here's chapter 7.

After a long tiring day, King Julien finally went to his bed to rest for the rest of the night. He blew out the candles beside his bed, placed his crown on the bedside table and rested his head on the pillow going to sleep.

He started to dream about growing extra big and breathing out fire as he attacked the fossas. While shooting ice darts using his eyes, the fossas ran away and disappeared forever. After a marvelous victory, he decided to hold a dance party in the fossa kingdom, celebrating their victory. How nice dreams are. It's like a simulator where you can do what you want but you cannot do, and have fun all night long. But the worst part dreams is when you wake up. Especially if you have an unpleasant one. Which in the case of King Julien, he woke up being surrounded by armed lemurs and worst, his arch nemesis. Karl.

"AAH!" King Julien shouted, hugging his pillow.

"It's okay King Julien," Karl said with his usual calm voice. "Nothing will go wrong. I won't hurt you or do anything to harm you. Not yet at least."

"HELP! Somebody help me!" King Julien called, getting even scared.

* * *

Somewhere quite far, on top of another baobab tree there's a little hut in which a crowned lemur named Clover lives in. She just finished briefing the last batch of armies about the battle that shall be held tomorrow morning. After reaching the top of the tree, she opened the door and came in as she closed the door behind her. Feeling a bit too tired after almost 24 without sleep, she went straight to her bed, going off to sleep.

"HELP! Somebody help me!"

"King Julien?" Clover said as she quickly sat up straight.

"HEEELP!" King Julien called once more.

Clover quickly ran as fast as she can towards King Julien's chambers, just in time since one of the lemurs was about to gag King Julien with a mango and tie him up to bring him away. Without wasting time, she quickly attacks the armed lemurs one by one as Karl watched from the corner, smiling.

After she beats up all the revolutionists and threw them out through the window, Karl as usual claps his hands slowly. "Well done, Clov-" Without being able to finish his sentence, Clover quickly kicks Karl at his face, hitting his left cheek, creating a large scratch on his face using her artificial war claws she just got that morning. Karl seeing no hope anymore runs away through the window disappearing into the woods.

"This isn't over Julien! Not yet at least!" Karl said as Clover was about to chase him when King Julien stopped her.

"Clover! Just leave him, he can't do anything for now. Good job though." King Julien said.

Clover sighed. "Alright then," Clover said. "Now I would like to go home if you don't mind, tell me if you need anything."

"No, Clover," King Julien said. "You are not going home. Just in case Karl returns and tries to kidnap me again, you shall stay here in my room until morning."

"But I thought you banned me from your hut?" Clover asked.

"Yes, but now I unban you, and I order you to stay here in case of another ambush." King Julien said before going to sleep.

So Clover waited there, standing as she looked outside through the window. She doesn't usually feel tired as she trained herself to always stay awake for a long period of time. But then with the war and all, she barely even sat that day. So she decided to find a chair in King Julien's room and found one at the dresser. She sat there waiting for anything to happen and was about to fall asleep when remembered that she need to stay awake in case of any emergencies. So she went away from the small high stool which was once Mort's when he bought it from King Julien while playing a game, and went to the other side of the room and once again looked out the window. Until after some minutes, she can't stand any longer and need to sit. So she find the nearest thing to sit on which is King Julien's bed and she sat at the left corner. It was very nice and soft, unlike her bed which is hard like a rock, although she preferred it that way. She sat there for a while, trying to keep herself awake. And then there's this one little fly who keeps on flying around Clover's face. At first she ignored it because she's too tired. But then it starts to get even annoying when it starts to attack Clover's right eye. So she quickly clapped her hands in the air and caught the fly in her hands as she threw the dead fly out of the room through the window. But then came another fly, and landed on her ear. She tried to chase that one but it flew away and disappeared. But then things are getting even weirder when she saw a shark on the ceiling of the hut. Surprised, she quickly prepares to attack it, but it flew down with its red glowing eyes and ate her. She woke up in surprise, and was relieved that it was just a weird dream. But things are getting even surprising when she finds herself lying on King Julien's bed beside King Julien. Shocked, she accidentally shouted and quickly jumped out of the bed, and was relieved once more that King Julien didn't wake up after that insanely loud shout. Once again, she looked outside to see if everything is alright, before starting to exercise to keep her awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was it, kind of a short one and some people might call it a Jover chapter ;) And so I don't think I have anything else to say, so see you in the next chapter!


	8. Expect the Unexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! We're 25 days away from Season 4 of All Hail King Julien and 0 days away from chapter 8 of TRoM! And to be honest, I am not sure of what should I say next since I practically have nothing to say, so let's get things started...

"Alright everyone," Salmatt said to his army of lemurs and rats. "As what Clover said to you before, we shall be attacking our enemies with full force and do whatever we can to stop them. Our mission is to save our kingdom, and so we cannot be scared of exposing ourselves to the enemies. We shall do whatever we can to regain our kingdom from the revolutionists. As usual, spearmen at the front to defeat any incoming crocodiles. Try to poke their eyes, it seems to work when I fight against the crocodiles some years ago in Beira. The swordsmen shall go in to try and defeat the archers. If the crocodiles sit in the way, just climb on them and reach the other side. This time, we've got shields for both our spearmen and the swordsmen. The archers shall attack from behind, and above while the catapults shall start the battle by opening the wall to their territory. But remember, if anything seems weird, just tell us in case something bad happens like during the attack on the beach in which they ran away and set a bomb to defeat our armies, and also automatically causing us to win. So without further ado, we shall start attacking them now. Catapults! In posistion!" Salmatt called as Mort, Wira, Ludger and Pancho brought out the catapults and the army took their weapons and armour. 

"Take aim. And Fire!" Salmatt commanded as the catapults threw some pineapples to the wall. This time, it takes two shots from both catapults to destroy the wall. Once destroyed, the prepared enemies were revealed as the lemurs on crocodileback went forward. "Spearmen, forward. Archers, attack!" Salmatt instructed as he watched with the swordsmen. "Full force attack, now!" Salmatt said as the swordsmen began to move forward, the spearmen began to ran faster and start to attack the crocodiles faster and aggressively, poking their eyes as the crocodiles started to retreat. The archers began to move with the swordsmen until they reach a certain area when they stopped and started firing arrows to the enemy troops. 

"Infantries, spread out!" Salmatt told as both the spearmen and the swordsmen began to spread out in various directions swarming in the enemy's colony like how Salmatt wanted. 

* * *

"Why can't I watch the battle tonight?" King Julien asked as he made his way to his hut. 

Clover sighed. "I told you a lot of times already, it's too dangerous. We don't even know if we will win this war." 

King Julien then gave up and just went into his hut as Clover started to return home. 

"No, Clover! You're staying here until this whole war thing is over." King Julien said. 

"It's alright your majesty," Clover convinced. "Even if Karl is coming again, I will be here as soon as possible. It's my job anyway." 

"And it's your job to listen to me too." King Julien said. "So you're staying here!" 

Clover sighed as she went in, almost hitting everything in the way until she settled on the left side of King Julien's bedroom. King Julien settled himself on his bed, lying down and going to sleep. Clover went to sleep too. She somehow fell asleep while standing on guard due to a major lack of sleep and drifted away to dreamland. 

* * *

"Yay! We won!" Mort said as the Royal Ringtail Army celebrated their victory. They started building their tents and watch towers using what they have. Salmatt went to sleep, since the next battle at Karl's lair will begin after lunch the next day. 

The rest of the army were having a party outside, although it's quite risky since it can attract attention, but this is the party kingdom and nothing can stop them from partying. 

* * *

"What? How can this be! Chauncey is captured, we lost one of the most important areas, what next?" Karl said as the injured Huguo just stayed silent. "Now go back to sleep. I don't want you to lose another battle because of a lack of sleep. Things are getting worse every second. Maxene," he called. 

"Yes, Karl," Maxene replied as she went in one of the tents. 

"We'll need to attack again tomorrow." Karl said. "If my guess is correct, King Julien shall be attacking again tomorrow, hoping that it will be unsuspectable and so they could win. We'll attack from the beach again, and this time, bring almost all of our armies that we could. At least we can take the main part of the kingdom although we lose our unimportant base." 

"Yes, sir," Maxene replied. "I shall prepare our army tomorrow afternoon and we'll attack once they attack us. 

"Good," Karl said as he looked outside of the tent through a window made of a plastic sheet. 

* * *

Sometimes you wake up in the middle of the night without a reason, and can even find yourselves restless afterwards, walking around the room without anything to do. Or sometimes you just sleep peacefully for the rest of the night, and can even sleep through the alarm clock. But King Julien faced the waking up in the middle of the night today but there is a reason. His favourite music is played at the victory celebration and that was what woke him up. But because he was too sleepy, he didn't care to join the party. He looked to his right, the window was there, and all kinds of colours can be seen outside from the midnight party hosted by the Royal Ringtail Army at their new base. A bit to the left of the window was his dresser which sat there peacefully, looking like how it is before King Julien went to sleep. He looked to his left but there wasn't much to see there either. There's the window which showed him some silent leaves, there's a small red carpet placed on the floor, there's a Clover sleeping peacefully on the bed beside him- Wait, that's not normal. 

"Clover wake up!" King Julien shouted as Clover sprung up from the bed, surprised by both, King Julien's shout and also the fact that she was again, sleeping beside King Julien. "What were you doing on my bed!" King Julien said. 

"Er, sorry your majesty," Clover said. "I seem to have fallen asleep on your bed just now. Not sure how and when. Sorry, I'll try to stay awake this time, by doing some exercise and all." 

"Seriously, Clover." King Julien said. "If you're tired then get some sleep." 

"But I thought you told me to stay here to guard you?" Clover asked. 

"No, I told you to stay here so that if there's any emergencies, you're just one step away from me so it won't take too long for you to reach here." King Julien explained. "Now go to sleep. But not on my bed, this bed is only for Royals, on the floor." 

"But I am-" Clover said, but was stopped by King Julien . 

"No more buts. Just go to sleep. We have a battle tomorrow and I don't want us to lose just because of a lack of sleep." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that, is Chapter 8, Expect the Unexpected. For those who are Star Wars fans would probably get the reference I placed during the battle. And so let's get to the excerpt of chapter 9, Sleeping Problems, a chapter focusing on Clover not sleeping for more than 48 hours.  
> \------------  
> "It's alright your majesty," Clover convinced. "Even if Karl is coming again, I will be here as soon as possible. It's my job anyway."  
> "And it's your job to listen to me too." King Julien said. "So you're staying here!"  
> Clover sighed as she went in, almost hitting everything in the way until she settled on the left side of King Julien's bedroom. King Julien settled himself on his bed, lying down and going to sleep. Clover went to sleep too. She somehow fell asleep while standing on guard due to a major lack of sleep and drifted away to dreamland.  
> \------------  
> Thanks for reading and see you guys in the next episode. Chapter, I mean...


	9. Sleeping Problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Chapter 9 here. So this chapter is practically just to explain about the battle, and since it will be too short and won't nicely fit in the next chapter, I added the Clover having some troubles staying awake and all. So I hope you'll enjoy it, let's proceed to the chapter now shall we?

"Alright everyone," Salmatt said to his army of lemurs and rats. "As what Clover said to you before, we shall be attacking our enemies with full force and do whatever we can to stop them. Our mission is to save our kingdom, and so we cannot be scared of exposing ourselves to the enemies. We shall do whatever we can to regain our kingdom from the revolutionists. As usual, spearmen at the front to defeat any incoming crocodiles. Try to poke their eyes, it seems to work when I fight against the crocodiles some years ago in Beira. The swordsmen shall go in to try and defeat the archers. If the crocodiles sit in the way, just climb on them and reach the other side. This time, we've got shields for both our spearmen and the swordsmen. The archers shall attack from behind, and above while the catapults shall start the battle by opening the wall to their territory. But remember, if anything seems weird, just tell us in case something bad happens like during the attack on the beach in which they ran away and set a bomb to defeat our armies, and also automatically causing us to win. So without further ado, we shall start attacking them now. Catapults! In posistion!" Salmatt called as Mort, Wira, Ludger and Pancho brought out the catapults and the army took their weapons and armour.

"Take aim. And Fire!" Salmatt commanded as the catapults threw some pineapples to the wall. This time, it takes two shots from both catapults to destroy the wall. Once destroyed, the prepared enemies were revealed as the lemurs on crocodileback went forward. "Spearmen, forward. Archers, attack!" Salmatt instructed as he watched with the swordsmen. "Full force attack, now!" Salmatt said as the swordsmen began to move forward, the spearmen began to ran faster and start to attack the crocodiles faster and aggressively, poking their eyes as the crocodiles started to retreat. The archers began to move with the swordsmen until they reach a certain area when they stopped and started firing arrows to the enemy troops.

"Infantries, spread out!" Salmatt told as both the spearmen and the swordsmen began to spread out in various directions swarming in the enemy's colony like how Salmatt wanted.

* * *

"Why can't I watch the battle tonight?" King Julien asked as he made his way to his hut.

Clover sighed. "I told you a lot of times already, it's too dangerous. We don't even know if we will win this war."

King Julien then gave up and just went into his hut as Clover started to return home.

"No, Clover! You're staying here until this whole war thing is over." King Julien said.

"It's alright your majesty," Clover convinced. "Even if Karl is coming again, I will be here as soon as possible. It's my job anyway."

"And it's your job to listen to me too." King Julien said. "So you're staying here!"

Clover sighed as she went in, almost hitting everything in the way until she settled on the left side of King Julien's bedroom. King Julien settled himself on his bed, lying down and going to sleep. Clover went to sleep too. She somehow fell asleep while standing on guard due to a major lack of sleep and drifted away to dreamland.

* * *

"Yay! We won!" Mort said as the Royal Ringtail Army celebrated their victory. They started building their tents and watch towers using what they have. Salmatt went to sleep, since the next battle at Karl's lair will begin after lunch the next day.

The rest of the army were having a party outside, although it's quite risky since it can attract attention, but this is the party kingdom and nothing can stop them from partying.

* * *

"What? How can this be! Chauncey is captured, we lost one of the most important areas, what next?" Karl said as the injured Huguo just stayed silent. "Now go back to sleep. I don't want you to lose another battle because of a lack of sleep. Things are getting worse every second. Maxene!" he called.

"Yes, Karl," Maxene replied as she went in one of the tents.

"We'll need to attack again tomorrow." Karl said. "If my guess is correct, King Julien shall be attacking again tomorrow, hoping that it will be unsuspectable and so they could win. We'll attack from the beach again, and this time, bring almost all of our armies that we could. At least we can take the main part of the kingdom although we lose our unimportant base."

"Yes, sir," Maxene replied. "I shall prepare our army tomorrow afternoon and we'll attack once they attack us.

"Good," Karl said as he looked outside of the tent through a window made of a plastic sheet.

* * *

Sometimes you wake up in the middle of the night without a reason, and can even find yourselves restless afterwards, walking around the room without anything to do. Or sometimes you just sleep peacefully for the rest of the night, and can even sleep through the alarm clock. But King Julien faced the waking up in the middle of the night today but there is a reason. His favourite music is played at the victory celebration and that was what woke him up. But because he was too sleepy, he didn't care to join the party. He looked to his right, the window was there, and all kinds of colours can be seen outside from the midnight party hosted by the Royal Ringtail Army at their new base. A bit to the left of the window was his dresser which sat there peacefully, looking like how it is before King Julien went to sleep. He looked to his left but there wasn't much to see there either. There's the window which showed him some silent leaves, there's a small red carpet placed on the floor, there's a Clover sleeping peacefully on the bed beside him- Wait, that's not normal.

"Clover wake up!" King Julien shouted as Clover sprung up from the bed, surprised by both, King Julien's shout and also the fact that she was again, sleeping beside King Julien. "What were you doing on my bed!" King Julien said.

"Er, sorry your majesty," Clover said. "I seem to have fallen asleep on your bed just now. Not sure how and when. Sorry, I'll try to stay awake this time."

"Seriously, Clover." King Julien said. "If you're tired then get some sleep."

"But I thought you told me to stay here to guard you?" Clover asked.

"No, I told you to stay here so that if there's any emergencies, you're just one step away from me so it won't take too long for you to reach here." King Julien explained. "Now go to sleep. But not in my room, this room is only for Royals to sleep in, outside."

"But I am-" Clover said, but was stopped by King Julien.

"No more buts. Just go to sleep. We have a battle tomorrow and I don't want us to lose just because of a lack of sleep."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it, I shall try to release a new chapter tomorrow if I could since this chapter might be quite boring. And also I might be busy the day after that. I should be free on the 23rd, so there should be a two days gap there... Well, I hope you liked the chapter, see you tomorrow or in a few more days!


	10. Bad News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. So as I said yesterday, I need to post today and I shall be able to post Chapter 11 on the 23rd since I have a lot of things to do on the 22nd. And prepare yourselves for the chapter which is 1.5k words long, and involves a censored for possibly spoiling the story. And all of it in Chapter 10, Bad News...

"Our mission is clear," Clover said bending down towards the table looking at the map. "Karl's lair is right here, while our new base is here. This time, we'll leave the catapults behind and use explosives instead since the walls of Karl's lair is too strong for fruits to destroy. Salmatt, you'll lead this attack again since Horst is still unable to lead an army. The explosives will be placed by our scouts before the attack begins. Once they explode, we'll start entering Karl's lair and take control of it. We'll use this as a base in case our enemy attacks us from this area. This attack shall be easy, unless if they are prepared for this attack, then we'll have to fight our way through. Whatever resources we can get, we'll send them to our storages back in our kingdom in case we lose this base. So that's all for today, any questions or suggestions?" Clover asked and waited for a few seconds until she continued. "Alright then. This meeting has ended, now we'll begin the attack soon once our army is ready. You can proceed to the dining hall now and have breakfast."

King Julien went down the throne as he exited the throne room heading towards the dining hall when he stopped and popped his head inside the throne room and asked.

"Aren't you coming?" King Julien asked Clover who was keeping all the things used for the meeting.

"Oh yeah, right after I keep these," Clover replied as she kept her stick in a small basket. King Julien went back to the dining hall and invited the other war leader in as they began eating.

After pushing the square table aside and keeping the map of King Julien's Kingdom of Madagascar, Clover began to walk out of the room when she was stopped by a familiar call.

"Hello, Clover," Karl said, resting himself on the wall of the throne room.

"Karl!" Clover exclaimed.

"Yes, it's me," Karl said. "Don't be too surprised, you know that I'll be here."

"What are you doing here Karl?" Clover asked, ready to attack him like how she did before.

"Oh, nothing," Karl said. "Just getting used to this throne room, meeting the people here, rescue Chauncey, nothing that will harm the kingdom or their king. Not yet at least."

"You want me to beat you up like last two nights?" Clover asked, preparing to jump towards her enemy.

"Well, you could. Though I'm not going to do anything." Karl said with a smile as two self-tying ropes were thrown at Clover as a mango was also thrown to her mouth. Karl took some steps forward towards Clover. "Oh but I forgot. I'm also going to cause havoc to the breakfast of the three kings and war leaders, and also take over this kingdom at once. Grenville!"

The only thing that Clover knew happened after that was a bit of pain, and nothing as she went unconscious after being knocked out by one of the revolutionists.

* * *

"Thank you, Ted," Uncle King said as Ted gave him a bowl of mango and coconut soup.

"You're welcome," Ted said. "It's mango and coconut soup."

"Sounds nice," Uncle King said. "Is there any banana soup?"

"Well King Julien doesn't like bananas so we don't make them," Ted answered, taking away the tray which he used to serve the soups.

"Oh, almost forgot that," Uncle King said as he took a sip of the soup.

King Joey used his soup to wash his hands and feet after a lovely breakfast of mangoes covered in cheese, and some delicious flavourful pizza.

"King Julien!" Maurice called as he entered the dining hall. "We're under attack!"

"Now?" King Julien said. "Call for Clover, we need to stop them as quick as possible and launch a counterattack!"

"That's the problem, King Julien," Maurice said. "Clover disappeared, she's not in the plane, not in her hut and she's nowhere to be found! And I found a note left by Karl in the plane."

"Then she must have been kidnapped!" Salmatt said standing up from his seat. "It's alright, I'll replace her for this battle. Call for the attacking armies!"

Although they are the attacking armies who were not meant to defend their kingdom, but there's no problem in helping the defending team as Maxene's army of lemurs and crocodiles were attacking with full force.

The two teams clashed together, as they attacked each other with almost the same amount of troops.

"This can't do," King Julien said as he ran to the arsenal. He took a sword, a shield and some armour plates as he wore them and went forward to attack. But he was stopped by Maurice.

"King Julien, what are you doing?" Maurice shouted.

"I need to fight for my people!" King Julien said, practically shouting due to the loud background noise of fighting.

"You can't do that. It's too dangerous." Maurice said. "You don't even know how to fight!"

"That's right," King Julien said. "But for my people, I would do anything to stop this crazy revolution. Now go and get yourselves some weapons and join in!" King Julien said as he pushed himself away from Maurice and went to the battlefield.

Maurice, being a coward, took a while before he equipped himself with some extra bow and arrows. And it also took him a while before he climbed up a tree to face his fear and fought for his kingdom.

"Fire the fruits!" Wira commanded as Mort and Pancho fired two pineapples using the two catapults. The other catapult was destroyed earlier together with its controller, Helfried.

"Stop firing the fruits!" Salmatt commanded from the battlefield. "It's no use anymore! Come here and give us a little help!"

With that, Wira, Mort and Pancho went to the arsenal and equipped themselves as they went straight towards the enemy.

And one of the most surprising thing happened was that the revolution leader herself, Maxene appeared in the battlefields, fighting with the rest of the armies while commanding her troops to keep on fighting. One of her strongest point is the crocodiles, who are very strong in both, attacking and defending. But they're also easily ignored when King Julien's army just climb over them to reach the other side and when King Joey's rat army just jump over them leaving the crocodiles behind as they tried to chase the army.

"Call for the anti-crocodile troops!" Salmatt commanded. "And where are the attacking troops!"

"They can't come!" one of the archers, Victor replied. "The crocodiles are attacking us at the beach too!"

"Keep sending more troops then!" King Julien shouted as he retreated from the battlefield to rest.

"They're calling for more troops!" Maxene shouted. "Call for more crocodiles!" she commanded as more crocodiles came to fight.

"Salmatt!" King Julien called as he went back to the battlefield after taking a brief rest and a few sips of coconut drink. "Do you have more armies from your place?"

"Well I have some lemurs and rats who can join us," Salmatt said. "But I'll need to go there and call for them!"'

"What?" King Julien said. "I can't hear you over this loud noises!" After hearing no reply, he took the silence as a positive thing and resumed fighting.

After almost half an hour of fighting, the beach was successfully defended by the group of armies led by Willie as the attacking team went to the place where the major battle was held. Looking at this, Maxene quickly shouted.

"Retreat! Retreat!" Maxene commanded as her troops went away and King Julien's army stopped attacking them and retreated to the arsenal as well.

King Julien retreated too, and looked quite unsatisfied as he sat on one of the logs near the biggest baobab tree in the kingdom to rest.

"Salmatt! Battle report!" he called.

There was no answer.

"Salmatt?" King Julien called again as Wira came running to him.

"King Julien!" Wira said, panting. "Salmatt was killed by one of the enemy archers!"

"What?" King Julien exclaimed. "How can that be! We cannot fight on without a leader to lead us! First, Horst is injured, then Clover is kidnapped and now Salmatt is killed. Aaah! I mean just, Aaah! Wira, since you are quite good in fighting, I appoint you as the commander of the attack team. You're good with that?"

"I will do anything for you, your majesty," Wira said with a salute.

"Now we'll need to cancel our attack on Karl's lair for the moment," King Julien said. "Call for our war leaders, we'll need to discuss about the war."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is chapter 10, I hope you liked it, and I shall be back here on the 23rd of October (my time at least) and see you in the next two days. Or is it three? Nevermind...


	11. Hope?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the late-ish update. Got a bit distracted and just remembered about chapter 11. Now, I'm quite sorry if the ending is a bit unexplained, just PM me so I can explain in a message to make things easier. So without further ado, this is chapter 11.

King Julien went up into his plane where Maurice was at, reading the note Karl left.

 _\------------"Julien,  
\------------Greetings my nemesis. I have kidnapped Clover and also rescued Chauncey from your prison. If you want to see Clover alive again,  
\------------visit my lair before midnight, or _ _else she'll be_   _thrown into the volcano._

 _\------------Yours,  
_ _\------------Karl"_

"That Karl is going to kill Clover tonight!" King Julien said. "We need to save her! Maurice, prepare the army. We'll attack Karl's lair before midnight and take over their land to reclaim our kingdom. And bring those anti-crocodile troops too to defeat those crocodiles."

"Yes, your majesty," Maurice said. "I'll tell the armies to prepare for the attack tonight."

"Your majesty?" Wira, who is temporarily replacing Clover as the captain of the Ringtail Guard called as he came in. "Our war leaders have arrived." he said as he let in Uncle King, King Joey, Crimson and Hector.

"Okay good," King Julien said as he went down from his throne and went closer to the table which was just pulled in place by Maurice. He took the map and unrolled it on the table as Wira took his place beside him.

"As we all know, Clover was kidnapped this morning during the attack by no other than Karl, the fanaloka," King Julien started. "As what Clover said before, we shall be attacking his base after lunch. But due to the attack and all, we cannot attack after lunch and I was thinking to cancel the attack, until Karl left us a note saying that if we do not come after midnight, he will kill Clover by throwing her into the volcano. And that is why we are attacking tonight, and since Salmatt is killed and Horst is still in Club Moist due to his left arm injury, Wira shall be our leader and shall be moved from the catapult and archer team to the swordsmen team to fully replace Salmatt. Wira, our plans."

Wira took a step forward and cleared his throat, partially nervous. "So as what Clover planned, we'll attack with full force again, but, we shall not be using the explosions as it may hurt Clover if she is kept near the door. We shall instead try to break the door, or look for other ways to go in. And we'll also take all the stuff that we can find since we're really out of soldiers since most of them are either killed or critically injured and we don't have a way to call for the lemurs and rats from Salmatt's land of Beira since Salmatt is dead. We need to find another way of calling for help, or we need to search for someone else who can help us. But let's forget that first, our mission is to rescue and loot. This time it's too risky to control Karl's lair as we planned. So we shall just take what we want and go home. We'll attack and drive the enemy away from our kingdom once we have enough army and we are confident that we could win. Crimson shall lead our spearmen since our previous leader, Lance was sent to Club Moist due to serious leg injury. Also, we need to attack, and defend since our enemies might attack us while we are attacking. To them, the main part of the kingdom is more valuable than Karl's lair. Although maybe not for Karl, since it's his house, all his stuff in there. But whatever. After we rescue Clover, we'll retreat and just ignore if they follow us, until we reach our kingdom since we might not be able to defeat them with that amount of army. And King Julien shall be going with us to Karl's lair by hiding in one of the catapults and we'll replace King Julien with a dummy on his throne so if Hector failed to defend, King Julien shall at least be safe and can run away. After the attack just now, we have sent all the children to Beira so they'll be safe from any attacks. And if we need to run away, Beira is where we'll go to. That's all for now, I suggest your majestys to stay in your huts so that you'll be safe from any attacks." Wira said as he closed the meeting and went to brief to the rest of the army.

* * *

"Sorry Princess Julienne," Delmar said. "The sailors' ship has sunken and all the sailors are stranded on an island called Feartopia. So they can't come."

"Well then, we'll need to call for the pirates," Prince Barty said. "Feartopia. Isn't that your brother's island?"

"But isn't he eaten by the fossa the other day?" Princess Julienne asked. "He can't rule as island if he's dead."

"Oh yes dear," Prince Barty said. "That's why Ruslan got the throne. Oh well. Dave, could you please call for the pirates to help us get to Ruslan's island?"

"My name is not Dave!" Delmar said as he went away.

* * *

The night has fallen, and the Royal Ringtail Army is prepared to attack Karl's lair. They have already equipped themselves with weapons and armour, while King Julien was hid in an uncomfortable part of the catapult which is the only place where a king can hide in. Their attack wasn't announced out loud in the kingdom like usual, but the news was spread quietly to prevent their enemies from knowing. Before the attack begin, scouts were sent to check for any traps or trapdoors that can bring them inside, but they found none. But of course, Karl is known to be the trap expert so he might have hidden traps hidden somewhere around his lair and so the army must be very careful.

"Alright Mort," Wira said to the mouse lemur. "As what I said before, quietly walk around Karl's lair to spot for traps. If you hit one, or someone spots you, run away and we'll begin the attack. Got it?"

"Can I have snacks later?" Mort asked.

"Well of course Mort," Wira answered, quite surprised by the mouse lemur's statement. "But after you finish spotting traps and all."

So Mort went slowly, walking all around the outer part of Karl's lair. To Mort, there's some sort of party inside Karl's lair as he can hear sounds of plates, glasses, voices, and some cheers too. But it doesn't matter to him as long as he finishes his job and get to have some snack.

Surprisingly to Wira, there were no traps placed by Karl, so maybe Karl has no idea about the attack. But then he thought again. What about Chauncey? After being rescued, surely Karl will use him to spy the kingdom and will notice the war. But then he just forget about it and turned back, whispering to his army.

"Alright, as planned, we will break the door open and force ourselves into Karl's lair." Wira said in a low voice. "Heavy pikemen shall go first, your pike heads are heavy and may be able to break Karl's door. Alright, go!"

The heavy pikemen went straight towards Karl's lair, running while also trying to not make any noise as they rammed onto Karl's door.

"What is that!?" Karl said, accidentally dropping his goblet of pok pok juice as he was having a dinner with his friends including Maxene and the Crocodile ambassador.

Without wasting any time, the heavy pikemen once again rammed onto Karl's door and tore it down at once. With that, the other infantries rushed inside with a surprise attack, managing to capture Karl and Maxene as they tied them up using some ropes and occupied the lair.

"What's all this?" Karl said. "Chauncey, why didn't you say that they were planning for an attack," Karl said, struggling to escape as the hissing cockroach answered. "What? You didn't notice?"

"After being given the green light, Wira went in and looked around a few times. "Look for Clover and take what we can," Wira said as Karl looked at him in surprise.

"What?" Karl said. "No, don't take my stuff. And not that! That's Bruce's golf club! Oh, my brother's going to kill me."

"You will just sit there and be quiet!" Wira commanded as Karl sat quietly and also uncomfortably as Pancho and Weiss held him tightly.

"We've got Clover!" one of the swordsmen, Alfred said as they took the unconscious Clover out of the airship.

"Good," Wira said. "Now let's go- Something's burning," he said as he started sniffing.

"That's right, and you've fallen into our trap!" Karl said smiling as another door fell into where the broken door was at, locking the army in at once. "Oh, and by the way, I am not who you think I am." Karl said as he laughed out loud and tore the rope apart as he uncovered his mask, and the rest of the 'war leaders' did the same. A spring trap threw them apart, shooting them out of the airship as it explode without mercy.

"Retreat!" Crimson shouted as the whole army ran away from the location and met Hector and a whole lot of other lemurs on the way.

"They've got the throne!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, just to explain a bit. Only around 95% of the army managed to leave Karl's fake lair. Oh, and the lair is fake as Karl's real lair was moved elsewhere. And all of the 5% including Wira were killed in the explosion, and also the last sentence was said by Hector. And yes, a lot of people die. In fact, King Julien already said in episode 5 of season 2, Gimmie Gimmie Gimmie: The Game, that everyone is going to die :P So that wraps it up I suppose, tell me if anything is wrong as usual. Thanks for reading and see you soon.


	12. A Defeat, A Celebration, A Search

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are here at chapter 12! So this chapter might be a bit boring, but there are three things going on at once and there are a few things that I shall explain in the end notes in case you didn't understand. So, without further ado, let's get right into chapter 12!

"We need to go to the Cove of Wonders before they reach there!" Maurice said as the group of hundreds of lemurs ran towards the Cove of Wonders. "It's where our emergency ships are and also where Timo is at. We'll have to leave this place for the moment."

King Julien has exited the hiding spot in the catapult as the catapult was left there due to its heavy weight that makes their escape slow. The army reached the Cove of Wonders, and was relieved that Maxene's army haven't arrived yet. They went into the five ships while one of them called for Timo as he too ran into one of the ships, and just in time too. The enemies came in, firing arrows which missed them and also cannonballs using a cannon which they made, as King Julien's army disappeared into the horizon, heading towards Beira.

* * *

_12 hours later..._

* * *

A pirate ship stopped at a beach in a new country called the Republic of Maximillia as two Royals went down the ship with a few guards behind them. Princess Julienne and Prince Barty arrived at what seems to be a loud victory party as they went to the person who seems to be the one hosting the party.

"Excuse me, madam," Princess Julienne said. "Are we at King Potatoes' kingdom?"

"King Potatoes?" Maxene asked back with the politest tone and way she could. "I'm sorry, but I've never heard of that name. I think you've got the wrong kingdom, your majestys." she said, seeing that they are both Royals.

"Oh, thank you then," Princess Julienne said as she went away with Barty and their guards back into the pirate ship, in search of King Potatoes' kingdom.

* * *

A few days have passed and the five refugee ships finally reached the beach of Beira where the lemurs and rats there were having a party.

"Wait," Clover said, remembering the toucan reporter. "Did we left Xixi behind?"

"Oh yes, we did!" Maurice said with a facepalm. "Oh well, let's hope that she'll be fine while we plan for a counter attack, then we'll rescue her.

The five ships stopped at the beach as everyone there came to welcome the strangers.

A beach guard saw this, and at once went towards the palace.

"Emperor Yazid," the guard called as he went into his emperor's throne room. "A band of strangers just arrived at our beach. They said that they were driven away by revolutionists who revolted their kingdom."

"Refugees from a revolution?" Emperor Yazid, the emperor of United Lemur and Rat Empire of Beira said. "I'll go and see for it myself." he said, walking out his palace made out of a crashed airship.

The emperor walked to King Julien who is not longer a king's group of people as he greeted their leader.

"Greetings, stranger," Emperor Yazid said to Julien with a slight bow. "I heard that you all are refugees of a revolution on your kingdom."

"Eh, we are not refugees," Julien said, confused and thinking that refugee means low class and old fashioned. "We were chased by the crazy revolutionists and were forced to search for another place to live temporarily. And that is why we came here."

"Oh. Yes." Emperor Yazid said, also confused by Julien's statement. "Well, welcome to the United Lemur and Rat Empire of Beira. I am Emperor Yazid, and what's your name?"

"I'm King Julien the thirteenth, King of Madagascar," Julien said. "I was introduced to this kingdom by a guy named Salmatt, who just died in the battle against the revolutionists somehow I don't know why."

"Oh yes, Madagascar," Emperor Yazid said. "I gave Salmatt the permission to send his volunteered army of lemurs and rats to your kingdom. But I wasn't informed about his death though. Pretty sad, he's one of my best generals. Oh well, thank you for choosing us as your destination, King Julien. We will help you all with what you need, and we also have hundreds of extra huts, enough for all of you to live in."

"Thank you," Julien said, shaking hands with the emperor. "May I introduce to you my people,"

* * *

"This must be it!" Princess Julienne said as the pirate ship approached a beach. She went down, followed by Prince Barty and their guards as Princess Julienne asked one of the rats at the beach.

"Excuse me. Is this King Lyndon's Kingdom?" Princess Julienne asked.

"Nope," one of the rats with a sunglasses named Nick said. "You are currently in Mauritius."

"Maybe we've got the wrong spot again," Prince Barty said as they returned to the pirate ship.

* * *

Maxene proudly watched the new flag of the Republic of Maximillia being raised, as the flag of King Julien's Kingdom of Madagascar, the Feet of Glory was replaced around the kingdom. The monarch system was removed, she became the president of her own land, Maximillia which was named after her and replaced King Julien's Kingdom of Madagascar except for one spot which is where a cave shaped like a skull is at.

Karl was there too, enjoying his first victory against Julien. After too many defeats, he finally managed to drive his arch nemesis away from the kingdom. He became one of the key persons of the republic since he helped them by training the crocodiles for war, and also making the strategies for the attacks. Karl even got an award during the victory ceremony that was made 3 days after their victory, and he also became the General of the Maximillian army since he played a big role in the revolution. After the ceremony was over, everyone went home and things went out fine for the new country.

Maxene thought of all the great things she could do as the president of the new country, forgetting that leading a country, especially a new one isn't as easy as taking a mango from a tree. King Julien the thirteenth for example, had a bad time trying to become a good king. Being the party animal he is, he started the day off with a party, which caused the fossas to attack them almost at once.

This victory celebration also attracted the Fossas attention, as they saw a new flag being raised and not the Feet of Glory. Noticing that the government have changed, the fossas prepare to attack the unprepared and Cloverless country when they least expect it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is it! So for the explaining. After King Julien's team met Hector's team at Karl's base, they went straight to the Cove of Wonders to find the ships that they built for emergency purposes. After running away foodless, they headed towards Beira (it's a real place, check it out) and met the people there. The beach guard informed the Emperor and he went to meet King Julien. At the moment he's just Julien (or Julien XIII) since he's not king anymore although he actually still has a cave, but he lost his throne so he's not king anymore... Technically... The flag of Maximillia can be found on my DeviantArt page (visit my FanFiction profile for the URL of my page). So I think that explains it all.
> 
> Oh, and just to inform, after all chapters of the story is released, I shall post a post on my Madagascar Tumblr page (go to my FanFiction profile for the URL of my Tumblr) about the story's behind the scenes kinda stuff. How things should be in the original plan, which character was supposed to die and which one is supposed to live, all the reference I placed in the story, and even more explanation. It shall come in a few parts since it will be very long, and I shall post each part every few days or so.
> 
> Also, I shall not be able to update for a few days (I think it shall be three but maybe it goes all the way to four) so I shall try to update tomorrow if I can although I don't think I could. If I can I will and if I cannot I shall not. See you next time, good day! And enjoy today/tomorrow's cake o'clock!


	13. Time for Revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello world! Sorry for the three days (I think) delay, but at least it didn't exceed 4 days. I was away for the last few days, and just nice, this chapter is 2,000 words long so at least it fills up the 3 days gap. So just to inform you, on the 31st of October 2016 which is just two more days, I shall be posting a new one shot +-2,000 words long story special, Night Terrors. Stay tuned for more info and here's chapter 13, possibly the longest chapter in TRoM...

"If we are going to attack them, we'll need to use one of  our best ships to be able to defeat their sea fortification. "  The Beiran General,  General Zulkifeli said. " My scouts told me that they have strong walls protecting their beach from incoming attacks, and have allied with a few more  kingdom s which  are  the snakes, and also the  sharks to guard their waters. One of our l ieutenants,  who would be helping you, Lieutenant  Dybaars  have some troops who are trained to get rid of the snakes. Since the snakes are their 'land shield', Dybaars shall go first with his trained halberdiers, and once the snakes are defeated, the rest of our army shall go inside, and flood in their country, occupy and control. We shall start moving there after lunch tomorrow, and we'll start by ramming into their walls by using our strong ramming ships who will not only ram into their walls, but burn the m  as well. Clover, continue."

Clover bent down, looking at the large map on the long table which was surrounded by eleven war leaders. "We shall start here, at the docks of Beira. And with our ten ships, we shall move on towards Madagascar and start attacking. As what  Zulkifeli  said, we shall destroy their walls and get in as we occupy and control. Willie shall as usual, be the captain for our navy, while I shall be leading our land army.

"Nope!"  Julien said. "You will not be the attack, Clover."

"But Wira was killed during the last battle," Clover said. "A nd the only ones who can be our leader are Horst, who is at Club Moist, and Mort, who is far too small ."

"No, Clover. It's far too dangerous."  Julien said. "We'll need to find someone else to be ou r  leader."

"I can help,"  Zulkifeli  said,  raising  his arm. 

"Good,"  Julien said. "Now Clover, continue."

Clover sighed. "Okay. Zulkifeli shall lead our land troops for the battle. Our main focus is the plane." Clover said, pointing at the plane on the map. "We shall be going here, and try to kidnap  Maxene  if we can so that we shall be able to take control of this kingdom once more. If we are facing some troubles, Uncle King shall call for the fossas, and that is if they want to join us in this battle. If they don't then we'll have to do it the hard way, which is to defeat our enemies by ourselves. After we defeat them, we'll make sure that we have no more of their people hiding in our kingdom. And the n -"

"And then we'll have the best  midnight dance party in the kingdom!"  Julien shouted, both of his arms raised excitedly.

"Right." Clover said. "And we'll also fortify our kingdom in case of future attacks and then we'll officially launch the Royal Ringtail  Army  so that we can easily defend our kingdom next time. Any questions or suggestions?"

" How about we attack from the land instead from the beach or the  C ove  of W onders?" Crimson suggested. "I'm sure they will expect us to attack from the two strategic locations, forgetting the fact that the rest of the island isn't well protected. If we get off our ships somewhere quite far, they won't see us coming, and we can attack with full force, and almost instantly regaining our kingdom, almost without a fight."

"Quite true,"  Zulkifeli  said. "We don't want them to know that we are near. And assuming that they are only prepared for navy attacks, we can attack the unprotected part of their country and reach the plane even before the defending army arrives. And so with that way of attacking, we won't have to fight the sharks."

"Oh, and before we left our kingdom a few days ago," Timo started. "I heard that the butterflies have picked their new leader. So we might want to ask for their help, since we helped them with their oppressive ruler before, though it leads to a fight of course." Timo stated as he laughed.

"Good idea," Clover said as she waited for more suggestions or questions before she closed the meeting. "Alright then, with that being said I'll close the meeting. Any final says from King Julien or Emperor  Yazi d ?" The only thing to be heard was silence and so with that, Clover officially closed the meeting as they all prepared for the battle.

* * *

 

"Is everyone here?" Willie asked  as he prepared to sail the  ship that Emperor  Yazi d  gave Julien as a gift , the RNB  Shubli .

"Yeah," Clover said. "The last person who came was King Joey. He forgot how to walk just now."

With that said, the battleships moved forward towards the enemy base, led by Captain Willie

It  took two days for them to reach Madagascar, and they docked their ships at the beach in the rat kingdom , which was very loud and noisy as they were having lunch at the time, as cheese splattered all over the land as they speak with their mouth full .

"Alright,"  Zulkifeli  said. "So as we planned, we shall walk slowly to our enemy's country, and then we'll do a full force attack, and try to control the plane if we could. King Julien, you'll be in one of our carts which will be disguised as a bomb. And it practically is, since if they destroy it, a whole bunch of armies shall come out while you'll climb up into the plane with some of our troops. Dybaars, you'll bring your halberdiers followed with some pikemen and attack the snakes and the crocodiles first. The  swordsmen  shall come with the cart together with the archers and we'll practically flood in the country. Clover, you'll go in the cart with King Julien so that you can follow him to the plane. Pancho,  Mort, Heinrich, bring out our cannons from our ships.  Crimson , you'll lead the swordsmen. And remember, try to not do anything that will attract the enemy's attention until we attack them. First, we'll need to ask the Butterfly if they are going to help us or not. Uncle King, you shall ask for help from the fossas and see if they can help us in case of emergencies. "

Julien went off towards the Butterfly Empire followed by Maurice and Clover with a few other guards. Julien was greeted warmly by the butterflies and was brought to their  new  Butterfly Queen.

"Your highness," one of the butterflies came as he bowed down. "King Julien wants to talk to you."

"Bring him in, then," the Butterfly Queen, Queen Elizabeth said. Julien was brought in by one of the butterfly guards as he bowed down as a sign of respect. After a few talks and introductions, King Julien began asking.

"And so, I've been attacked by a group of revolutionists some days ago, and they have taken  over my kingdom. But to fight them back, I need some help . So can you help me in the battle? We don't need much troops, just around twenty mango droppers could do."

The Butterfly Queen  sighed . "Well I was planning to send some army to help  my friend, Sultan Albert Baker. Not that he's under attack or anything, but just to help him in case of any attacks. I mean, we're friends. We always have tea together, but oh well, since you requested it, I could give you thirty mango droppers to help you in the battle since you helped us with our oppressive ruler when you declared war upon us before. Simon! Call for General Zack to come here please."

* * *

 

The lemurs, rats and butterflies  marched slowly and silently towards the enemy's country. It took them about six  minutes to reach there and when they finally reached their target,  Zulkifeli  gave a few hand signals before they begin the attack. Dybaars' troops  start off by unexpectedly running into Maximillia's main city, followed by a group of swordsmen and the cart with Julien inside and butterflies on top .

"We're under attack!" Eldar shouted from below as he saw the Feet of Glory and the flag of Beira  placed on the cart .

The prepared army moved from the beach to the front of the city, but they were quite late since the attacking army were already in the middle of the city, close to the plane already.  As  the  Maximillian  army approached the Royal Ringtail Army and the Beiran troops, the butterflies departed from the top of the cart and started to drop mangoes on the  Maximillian  army, causing them to scatter and panic, while Julien's army easily defeated them. The cart stopped at the baobab tree as  Julien, Clover and some other lemurs went out from it as they were encountered by Maxene's army of pikemen.

"Go first, King Julien!" Clover said as she fought the well trained troops of  Maximillia . "Franz, Curro,  Ransu, Paquito, follow  King Julien!"

And so Julien quickly climbed up the tree as four  of his guards followed him. They entered the plane and went straight to the throne room where both,  Maxene  and Karl were at.

"Well done, Julien," Karl said, clapping his hands. "It seems like you managed to successfully attack us this time. But still, this war isn't over. Not yet at least." Karl said as he laughed. An unexpected spring trap threw King Julien out of the plane causing him to fly like a bird, hitting Xixi who was watching from above as they both fell down in a cactus bush  before they both  screamed in pain .

Although it seems like they were winning during the beginning of the battle, how  Maxene  wasn't prepared for the war,  Maxene's  army began to rise back to the top  es pecially  when the defending troops from the  Cove  of Wonders just arrived.

"Uncle King Julien, now!" Clover called as Uncle  King Julien called for the fossas by whistling out loud. The fossas came at once and joined the army as they fought and also ate Maxene's troops. Karl watched from above as he grunted and went down from the tree.

"I'll put an end to this madness," Karl said as he took  his plasma cannon which now doesn't need to wait for several minutes to recharge. "You think I don't have a backup plan for my backup plan?" Karl said when he stopped. "Wait, where's Julien?"

"He's in the cactus bush," Willie answered as the battle stopped  for a while.

"Oh, okay." Karl said, quite surprised. "Prepare yourselves, for-"

"OOOOWWWWOOOWOWOOOOOOO!!!!"

"What in the-"

" OOOOWOOOOOOOOWWWOOOO !"

"That voice!" Mort said as out came an army of zombies who marched all the way from Club Moist, after being brought back to life by no other than D octor  S.

"I have revived them! Out of a CAVE!!" Doctor S said, excited that his experiment worked and can save the kingdom.

"What in  this crazy world is happening now!" Karl said, surprised with the fact that Julien now has an army of zombies. He prepares to shoot at the zombies when Hans ran straight to him as he knocked Karl  off  the rock he was standing on, causing him to accidentally let go of the cannon  as it fell down the cliff . "My plasma cannon! My brother Bruce will kill me if he knows this!" Karl said as he ran away.

"Zombies, attack!" D octor  S commanded as the army of zombies went forward towards Maxene's army, without even needing to use weapons as they drove the zombies away from the kingdom including  Maxene  herself.

"Stay away from me!" Maxene shouted as she threw a few razors to the undead army , causing some of their legs and arms to fall off as  they resumed chasing . She then gave up  as she ran away from the kingdom while the crocodiles dived in the water, running away.

Clover was about to chase them when King Julien stopped her. "No need to, Clover," King Julien said as he sighed.

"But she might build a new empire and fight us soon," Clover said.

"Let her," King Julien said, patting  Cl over's  shoulder. "We'll build an empire of our own to stop them soon. Easy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is it, thanks for reading and dinner is ready, I am hungry. Good day!


	14. Settling Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Now sorry for the two days gap, I was quite busy with releasing Night Terrors, and yesterday was a busy day and I wasn't doing great due to lots of happenings. Now, here I am bringing to you chapter 14, a very short, boring-ish, chapter to explain what happens after the previous chapter. And if you were following me on Tumblr, sorry for not putting a preview image in the previous chapter (13), I was in a rush at the moment, and didn't have much time. So, without wasting our precious and awesome time, let's resume with chapter 14.

"Well that went well," Clover said after King Julien officially launched the used to be unofficial Royal Ringtail Army. "Now I can finally train the army properly in case of future attacks." Maurice came running to King Julien with a happy face pasted on his head.

"King Julien, guess what!" Maurice said.

"Guess what Maurice?" King Julien asked back, a little bit confused.

"Emperor Yazid just sent us ten cannons, and he said that he'll be sending an army soon to help us defeat Maxene." Maurice said.

"Oh," King Julien said. "Well that's good I suppose." he said as he looked around, realising that something is wrong. "Why is that flag still up there?" King Julien said, referring to the flag of Maximillia which Ted forgot to take off. "It's been three days since they ran away, why are we still keeping that flag!"

"Oh sorry King Julien," Ted said as he took a chair, trying to reach the hanging flag.

"Sheesh." King Julien said as he shook his head. "Now I shall need to visit the zombie army and bring them somewhere else, away from our kingdom." King Julien said as he went away followed by Maurice. "Good evening, Salmatt," King Julien said to Salmatt who was running around in circles.

"Wwoooo!" Salmatt said as he stopped running.

"Yeah, I was thinking that you and your, other zombies need a place to live in, and since our kingdom is too small, I've decided to give you a portion of our kingdom to you guys only which is on that tall mountain over there, and it's just beside Club Moist in case you need help from Doctor S. You know, if you're sick or something."

"Yyyooowwwowooolloooo!" Salmatt said as he continued running around.

"Man these zombies are crazy, I don't understand them," King Julien said. "Maurice, send them to the mountains so I can get rid of all this groaning." he said as he went away.

* * *

"Alright Horst," Clover said. "Since you're still injured, the only thing you can do to help us is to look for our enemy's base and spy on them. And since you're black, you can easily blend in with the trees and all. So you'll do fine."

"Are you sure?" Horst asked as he looked at his slinged arm.

"Yeah, everything will be okay I think," Clover said as Horst went away.

"Ted, you'll fix in the wheels to the cannons that Emperor Yazid just gave us," Clover said. "It'll be easier to maneuver it if it has wheels, since it's quite heavy to lift or push. And Willie, please tell Timo to check the cannons in case of any mistakes or missing pieces or anything."

* * *

"Alright, since the battle has technically ended and you've got your throne back, I'll go back to Feartopia to do my own stuff." Uncle King Julien said as he took his briefcases and went off with Crimson. "Good luck with the battle, nephew."

"Bye bye, Uncle!" King Julien said as he waved at his uncle who wasn't even looking at him. But King Julien doesn't care, as he sighed in relief as he turned around. He saw Maurice standing behind him looking at Uncle King leaving.

"Maurice have you sent the zombies to the mountain yet?" King Julien asked as he rested himself on Maurice's head, trying to read a paper Maurice was holding.

"Yeah," Maurice replied, before he went to his paper and began to read it. "I'm just making sure that all of them have been sent. Doctor S gave me this list of dead lemurs he brought back to life. And I think that's all."

"Good," King Julien said as Maurice went away. King Julien turned around, immediately bumping into Clover who was in mid air after jumping down from a tree branch, causing her to tumble down onto the floor before she got up and brushed off the dust from her body.

"Clover, what are you doing here, appearing out of nowhere!" King Julien said, fixing his tilted crown.

"Sorry your majesty," Clover said. "I was just about to tell you that our scouts have spotted our enemy's base camp. They have conquered one of the rats' maze and used it as their fort. With your permission, I'd like to call for our war leaders for the meeting on the attack."

"Sure, Clover," King Julien said. "You can do what you want, as long as it is not something dangerous or useless like sending the war leaders to hunt for sharks, or throwing them into the pit of ultimate suckage or something."

"Your majesty, I am not as crazy as that," Clover said. "By the way, did Uncle just left?"

"Yeah," King Julien replied. "He said that the war is practically over so he's going back to his Feartopia thing and live his own live in a country on his own, led by himself and all. You know my Uncle."

"Oh. Okay," Clover said as she scratched the back of her neck. "I'll go and call for the war leaders first." she said as she jumped to a coconut tree as she bounced herself from tree to tree, using it as some sort of transportation.

King Julien sighed as he walked towards the plane, climbing up the tree and settling himself on his throne. Feeling a bit tired, he decided to take a nap.

* * *

"Alright, Horton," Maxene said. "You'll go to the aye aye territory and see if they would help us in our battle. They make good stun bombs or something like that. After that, we'll go forward towards King Julien's kingdom once more, and this time, we'll defeat him for sure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry again for the short chapter. Now I shall update tomorrow if I could, if I can't then, I can't. And just to inform you all, 9 more days to AHKJ countdown. If one of the chapter update lands on 11th November, I shall not update on that day to not disturb the binge watching of the brand new Season 4. I shall update the day after the day after that which is two days after that. Anyway, thanks for reading and tell me if you didn't understand something or something is wrong etc. Goodbye!


	15. The Maze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the chapter I've been waiting for is finally here! 'Why?' you may ask? Well because there are two background characters in here that have a meaning behind their name. That's not important. So as promised, I am posting the new chapter today, and here it is, below this sentence.

"So remember, we'll surround, and attack them." Zulkifeli said to his army. "And always guard the entrance while we flood into the maze like water and clean the maze of any more of Maxene's troops. If we can't find Maxene, we'll start hunting for her until we find her. Understand?"

"Are you sure we can win this?" King Julien whispered to Clover as they both stood behind the group of armies, making sure things go on perfectly.

"Well I'm not sure, but we should." Clover replied. "I mean, surrounding is a good technique. Especially when our enemies settle in a maze, and not a proper base since we can flood in and trap them in there."

"Clover," Horst called as he ran to his captain, trying to control his arm from moving too much. "Maxene has fortified her base with walled cannons and caltrops. I saw them scattering the tiny wooden spikes on the floor as they carried the cannons onto the maze wall."

"Good job, Horst." Clover complemented. "Tell that to Zulkifeli, he'll think of a plan to fight those."

Horst ran over to Zulkifeli to tell the news.

"What are caltrops?" King Julien asked in a whisper as he tilted his body to the left to get closer to the shorter Clover.

Clover sighed as she thought of a way to explain. "They're small sharp things placed on the floor. Usually used to slow down enemy troops as they approach their base. We used them when defending our base before."

"Alright, to battle!" Zulkifeli commanded as his army moved forward and he took his place in the swordsmen group.

"Can we go?" King Julien asked excitedly.

Clover sighed. "Okay. We'll stay on a tree to avoid from getting attacked." With that said, King Julien, Clover and Maurice followed the army and then stopped as they climbed a tall palm tree, big enough to support the three of them as they watched the Royal Ringtail Army attacking the enemy's base.

* * *

"Spread in!" Ketua, the leader of the spearmen commanded as the army went into every holes of the maze as they fight their way through.

The battle went on for quite a while since the maze is quite narrow and it's hard for Zulkifeli's army to go through.

"Maxene's not here!" Hairan, one of the swordsmen said as he ran around the maze.

"Then she must have escaped!" Zulkifeli said. "Alright. As planned we shall hunt for Maxene until we find him. We'll begin the hunting party tomorrow morning while we'll make camp for the night."

Clover saw the army leaving the maze as they built tents beside the roofless base of their enemy's. Seeing this, Clover looked at her side and saw that King Julien was fast asleep after ten minutes of watching a boring attack, Maurice has disappeared, probably returned to his hut, and surprisingly, Mort was there sleeping on King Julien's feet, although he was at the battlefield a few minutes ago. She went down the tall tree and ran to Zulkifeli as he was helping the rest to built the tents for shelter

"So how was the battle? Anything good or new?" Clover asked as she stopped running, slightly panting although she didn't even run far.

"Well, the good thing is that we managed to defeat them. Yay. But then we cannot find Maxene. So we're camping here for the night and we'll hunt for her tomorrow." Zulkifeli said as he tied a rope to a stick which was stuck on the ground. "So are you going back to your hut or are you staying here?"

"Well I'd prefer to return home but it's a bit too far," Clover said, looking back at the empty dark forest pathway which leads to the kingdom. "I'll stay in one of the tents for the night."

"Well we have a problem," Ted intersected. "We forgot to bring enough tents for everyone, and our tents are all full and some of us even need to sleep outside.

"Oh," Clover said, quite surprised by the fact that the army only brought ten tents which can only hold around six people. "Well then I'll get back to the tree then." Clover said as she left without even saying goodbye. She tripped on a stone due to her sleepiness and ended up sleeping like that on the floor.

* * *

King Julien woke up as he streched his back while sitting on the top of the tree, vision still quite unclear, but clear enough to know that it's still night. "Is the battle over yet, Clover?" King Julien asked when he can fully open his eyes, realising the disappearance of Clover and Maurice. "Clover? Maurice? They've been kidnapped!" King Julien exclaimed.

"I'm still here," Mort said hungging King Julien's leg tight.

"And that's almost worst!" King Julien said getting up and kicking Mort away as he flew across the sky landing on what seems to be water when he heard a loud splash. "Yeesh," King Julien looked around and saw tents scattered across the deforested forest. He saw an orange object on the floor, and knew at once it was his bodyguard, Clover. He went down the tree as he slowly walked to Clover to make sure that she is fine before waking her up.

"Clover, what are you doing here?" King Julien asked as he poked Clover with his foot, wondering why is Clover sleeping on the floor and not in a tent or in her hut. But the only reply was some mumbles as Clover went back to sleep.

"Clover wake up!" King Julie shouted when Clover jumped up from her sleep. "What are you doing here, sleeping on the floor? And where's Maurice?" King Julien asked as he got up.

"Umm, sorry sir," Clover said, still trying to recover herself from the sleep. "I fell down just now. And I can't find Maurice either, he must have gone back to his hut or something. And what happened to Mort?" she said, looking for the mouse lemur.

"Oh, I kicked him away," King Julien said. "Now let's go home." he said as he turned back before Clover stopped him.

"But isn't it better to camp here with the others?" Clover asked because she doesn't want to walk a long way back home in the middle of the night especially when she's too sleepy due to a lack of sleep lately.

"Well it isn- It's ju- There's- Well you may have a point." King Julien said as he went back to the campsite, looking for an empty tent. After finding none, he threw out all six lemurs out of one of the tents before he went to sleep.

"And I spilled it!" Horst said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in case you don't understand, the last quote ' "And I spilled it!" ' was because King Julien threw Horst (and his beverage) out of the tent. So he spilled it. Anyway, I should be posting the next chapter: "Some News" on the 5th of November (or 4th for those who live in the West or just somewhere which hasn't reach the 5th yet when I release it) and thanks for reading, see you next time!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is another explanation chapter, but, it's not as boring as most explanation chapters. So I hope you'll enjoy it, this is chapter 16, Some News.

King Julien woke up due to the bright light from the sun that shone through the clear plastic sheet placed on one of the sides of the tent as a window. After a few stretches, he went out greeted by Zulkifeli as he told him about the battle last night.

"So the hunting party has started, we have scattered around the kingdom while we build watch towers to make sure that Maxene isn't there after we've searched that area." Zulkifeli said. "We have five teams, and each of them have around twenty five lemurs and rats which will be dropped at the watch towers to stand on guard. The only place where Maxene can hide if not in our kingdom is the Crocodile kingdom. But our army are guarding the borders of our kingdom last night, so it's quite impossible for her to escape."

"Good," King Julien said patting Zulkifeli on his shoulder. "I'm hungry, and where's Clover?"

"We don't have any foods here, but you can go back to the kingdom to eat," Zulkifeli said. "Clover said she's going back home to sleep in her hut. And that's about four hours ago so she should be awake by now."

King Julien went straight into the forest as he headed towards the kingdom while having a nice walk in the forest when he saw Maurice standing on the side of a bush. Curious, he went over to his royal advisor.

"Hey Momo," King Julien said as he tried to look at what Maurice is doing.

"Oh, hey King Julien," Maurice said, putting down a paper that he was reading. "Our kingdom is now fortified with strong defenses. It should take days for Maxene to build up a new empire that's strong enough to destroy our defenses. We should be fine by now."

"Good," King Julien said as Maurice picked up the paper once more. "Any news about the hunt?"

"Well, we've searched less than a quarter of the kingdom," Maurice said. "We'll try to make it as slow as possible, but make sure that we search in every corner of the kingdom, just in case Maxene is hiding in the bushes or in one of the huts and all. Have you had breakfast?"

"Nope," King Julien said as he tried to read the report paper from Ted's team who searched for Maxene at the beach. "I'm going to." King Julien said as he walked back to the kingdom followed by Maurice.

Once they reach King Julien's hut, Maurice made some food for his king when Clover suddenly landed in the middle of the hut, but a bit too hard that it broke the floors, causing her to fall down directly to the ground as King Julien peered down the hole.

"Are you okay Clover?" King Julien shouted.

"Yeah, I'm alright," Clover said as she tried to pick herself up from the fall.

"Is Ted done with his hunting yet?" King Julien asked as he waited for his breakfast.

"Well, he gave his report already so he should be," Maurice said as he began to cut some pineapples.

"Alright, then tell him to fix the hole on the floor before anyone else gets injured," King Julien said when Clover came in through the door.

"King Julien," Clover started as she walked to her king. "Your-"

"Clover the hole!" Maurice warned, but he was too late as Clover fell right down the same hole she fell before, and again landed on the grass below.

Maurice sighed as he took a wooden plank, placing it on top of the hole.

After a while Clover went back to the top and went in again, panting with messy furs after two great falls. "King Julien," she said carefully walking to her king, avoiding the plank just in case she falls down again. "We've searched nearly half the kingdom and haven't found Maxene yet. And one of our ships, the S.S. Kumquat has disappeared from the docks, so it might be Maxene who took it. And so we have paused the search for a while."

"But I thought we have guards guarding the docks," King Julien said.

"That's where I was going to," Clover continued. "The guards said that they were encountered by an invisible army who threw rocks at them, knocking off their shields and forcing them to run away."

"Invisible army?" King Julien asked before he started laughing while holding onto Maurice. "There is no such thing as 'invisible army', Clover," King Julien stated as he started to laugh on the floor of his hut.

"And that's it," Clover said. "The enemy must be very sneaky to be able to be unseen by our guards."

King Julien immediately stood up and said. "Alright, Clover. I want you to trace the missing ship and find out where it went. You'll go with Mort so that I can get rid of his annoying, Mortness."

"On it!" Clover said with a salute as she did a backflip, planning to bounce out through the roof but she landed too hard on the weak wood plank and crushed it as she again, fell down the hole.

"Are you okay Clover?" King Julien asked again.

"I'm fine!" Clover said before coughing as she went up and walked over to Mort's stump in search of Mort.

"Maurice, I want you to tell Zulkifeli to continue searching for Maxene," King Julien said. "It might even be her plan to make us stop looking for her by stealing one of our ships."

"Right," Maurice said as he exited the hut, leaving King Julien and his unfinished breakfast alone.

King Julien looked at the half-cut pineapple and pok poks, and decided to eat them all.

* * *

"General Zulkifeli!" Maurice called as he approached the sclater's lemur who was resting at the camp while singing a song. "King Julien just told me to tell you to resume the search. He said that it might be Maxene's plan to stay in the kingdom by sending one of the ships away so people will think that she's on there."

"Well, he may have a point," Zulkifeli said. "But we still need to search for the missing ship. I mean, there is a possibility that she's on that ship heading towards an empire or a kingdom to ask for help."

"Well King Julien sent Clover and Mort to track the ship." Maurice said. "They should return soon once they're done."

"And by soon you mean tomorrow or a few more days?" Zulkifeli asked. "I mean, it will take a long time to track the ship, and if it goes far then it will be longer. Although if Maxene is in the ship, she'll probably head towards the Crocodile kingdom."

"Oh," Maurice said. "Anyway, any news about Karl?"

"Well, since we reconquered the kingdom, he disappeared and was never seen again." Zulkifeli said as he wore his armour and boots. "We did, try to look for him but we can't find him anywhere. Probably hiding somewhere amidst the forest and all. Alright then, go and tell King Julien that everything will be alright and we'll start our search once more. And please don't leave him alone. I don't want him going around the Cove of Wonders by himself at a time like this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is it. I hope you liked the chapter. And by the way, just to update; DreamWorks just released three screenshots from an episode from Season 4 of AHKJ, and it shows King Julien's band (you can find it on my Just4Penguins Tumblr page). See you soon!


	17. To Look for the S.S. Kumquat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So you may ask, why am I posting today and not tomorrow as how I am supposed to post my chapters? Well, it's simple. As usual, I am the busy me and I need to go out tomorrow all the way to the day after the day after tomorrow. So, here's Chapter 17 to entertain you while I am away. This is one of the best chapter I have written from my opinion. I can't stand but to laugh as I write and edit this since a part of it is just so funny, to me at least. So, just to inform you all, season 4 of AHKJ is just 5 days away from now. So, be prepared, as we approach the new season. I am probably going to make a new Music Video once I finish watching season 4, an MV of the song Our Life by The Deekompressors. Anyway, let's get on to this chapter, To Look for the S.S. Kumquat.

"Timo, we need your help!" Clover said as she knocked on the door to Timo's house.

"In a moment," Timo said as Clover and Mort heard some sounds of metal stuff falling onto the ground before Timo finally opens the door.

"So, what is it?" Timo asks as Clover enters the spacepod with Mort.

"We need you to track the S.S. Kumquat," Clover said. "You did install the tracker right?"

"Well yes, I did," Timo said. "I didn't install it on the S.S. Falcon though. I'm out of trackers. What for, by the way?" Timo asked as he went over to his computer and plugged in a device to it.

"Well, it disappeared last night," Clover replied as she looked at what Timo is doing, although she doesn't understand a thing. "So there's a possibility that Maxene is on it, and so we're following the ship wherever it went."

"Alright," Timo said suddenly. "The S.S. Kumquat should be somewhere right here now, and is heading towards this direction. If you use the R.N.B. Shubli, you'll probably catch the ship by tomorrow morning." Timo said, drawing on a map.

"Good," Clover said. "I'll set sail on the R.N.B. Shubli immediately."

"Well, good luck then!" Timo said with a laugh.

Clover and Mort both went out as they ran to the docks, and went onto the Beiran Ship followed by some navy armies to chase the S.S. Kumquat.

* * *

"So we've searched around ninety two percent of the kingdom," Zulkifeli told King Julien who was sitting on a log in front of the campfire at the campsite. "We've built twenty watch towers in total and if we continue, we should be done in around two more hours. So your majesty, should we continue or should we stop for the night."

"Well it will be better if we just continue," King Julien said. "I mean, it's not that late yet, and it's better to finish things at once."

"Alright then," Zulkifeli said. "I'll tell Horst to resume the search."

Zulkifeli walked away and met Horst who was drinking his beverage on a log nearby, telling him to resume the search. With that said, Horst went away with his troop of hunters to hunt for Maxene in the middle of the night.

"You can go and sleep first, your majesty," Zulkifeli said. "Do you need an escort or are you sleeping here?"

"It's alright," King Julien said. "I'll go with Maurice. Let's go, Momo."

King Julien rode on Maurice's back as they returned home. It was quite far from the Rat Kingdom, and usually Clover will follow him. But with all the watch towers built around the kingdom, Zulkifeli let King Julien walk home even without any protection. King Julien said 'Hi!' to the lemur in every watch towers as he went home and in the end, Maurice literally dropped King Julien on the floor in front of his hut and rested there on the floor for a moment as King Julien went inside his hut heading towards his bed to sleep.

* * *

"It should be somewhere here!" Clover said after looking at the map while eating some mangoes for breakfast. "According to Timo's calculations, the ship should be somewhere here by now."

"What is that?" Mort asked while trying to fight the wind as the R.N.B Shubli went as fast as a cheetah.

"Good eyes Mort!" Clover complemented. "That should be the S.S. Kumquat! Look, there's the Feet of Glory!" she said as the ship went towards the stolen ship at full speed. Both Clover and Mort prepared for battle as they took their swords in just in case the enemy attacks them. The S.S. Kumquat is one of the fastest ship Timo has ever built, so it was quite hard for Clover to chase them once they see Clover, despite R.N.B. Shubli is the fastest ship King Julien had ever owned due to its advanced technology from Beira.

"We can't keep on running away like this!" a voice from the S.S. Kumquat said as the ship stopped and faced the R.N.B. Shubli.

"Fire!" Clover commanded.

Lennart followed Clover's command and fired three cannonballs to the S.S. Kumquat at once, causing it to shake roughly.

"Alright, let's go!" Clover said as she and several other lemurs jumped into the S.S. Kumquat.

"We're not going down without a fight!" said one of Maxene's troops.

"Alright then, we'll fight!" Clover said as they attacked each other while Mort used the cannons to help. But it wasn't really helping since it was making the S.S. Kumquat sink, and that means Clover and her navy army are sinking too.

"Mort!" Clover shouted after accidentally choking the sea water that splashed into her mouth. "Stop firing! We're gonna sink if you do so!"

"Keep on firing?" Mort asked, unable to hear clearly due to the louder sound of the wind that keeps on blowing his ears. "Okay!" Mort and a few more lemurs started firing faster as the S.S. Kumquat began to destroy.

"I think it's a bad idea!" Willie shouted to Clover while still firing some cannonballs. "You're gonna sink with the S.S. Kumquat if we keep on firing.

Clover started to fall from one side to the other as the ship rocked roughly. "I said-" Clover's words were stopped for a moment when she coughed due to one of Maxene's crocodile landed on her chest, falling into the water afterwards. "Stop- Firing!"

"Well," Willie said. "She said keep on firing, she must have a plan then. Keep on firing!" Willie commanded as two more cannons were released as five cannons started shooting the S.S. Kumquat which then began to sink.

"Bon voyage!" Mort said excitedly, waving at the sinking lemurs and rats using his sailor hat.

"Alright," Ted said. "Our mission here is done. Let's go home now!" The R.N.B. Shubli went away, as Clover and a few other navy troops went onto a giant piece of the destroyed S.S. Kumquat.

"Stop!" Clover shouted while waving to grab attention. "Wait! Help! The float!" But Willie had sailed the ship too far to hear what she was saying, so all the ship crew just waved back happily while shouting goodbye, leaving Clover, a lemur and a rat floating on a part of the destroyed S.S. Kumquat as the wind pushed them further away from the kingdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you enjoyed that. The next chapter should be coming in a few more days, probably on the 9th or even 13th if I don't have the time to update. Very sorry, but that's the news. Selamat tinggal dan jumpa lagi!


	18. Off to the Seas!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am back from some awesome place, and now I can finally post this chapter here. Umm, this chapter is a bit short. Just to explain what happened after the navy left Clover, a lemur and a rat on a floating debris. So here it is:

"Are you sure Clover is alright?" King Julien asked Maurice. "It's been three days since she went to find the S.S. Kumquat and we haven't seen her since then."

"Well she should be alright," Maurice said. "Maybe it's just a long journey. Let's go and ask Timo and see if he knows what's happening."

The two went to Timo's house and Timo was so happy since he finally can use the microphone he installed in the R.N.B. Shubli.

"Alright then, this should be a live feed." Timo said and turned on the live feed on his computer.

"Starting the night, I get this feeling. Thinking 'bout you, my mind's all-"

King Julien quickly turned off the live feed. "Nope, I can't hear anymore of Mort's singing," he said. "You did install a tracker in the R.N.B. Shubli too, did you?"

"Well yes," Timo said. "I forgot about that," he said with a laugh as he checked the location of the ship. "Right, so according to the tracker, the R.N.B. Shubli is just a few kilometers from our docks and is heading back towards the kingdom. And the S.S. Kumquat is in the middle of the ocean and is slowly moving further North yesterday. It stopped moving since this morning."

"Good!" King Julien said excitedly. "Then they must have settled the whole thing already. Let's go and greet them at the docks once they return."

* * *

"Well, at least we managed to get on this piece of ship, which has the supply of pok poks enough to eat for a whole week." Clover said, eating a pok pok berry while sitting on the large debris. "And the tracker is here too, so Timo can find us easily."

"I want cheese," the rat, Hungry Jack said.

"Well we don't have cheese," the lemur, Marvin said. "It seems like we just need to stay here and wait until we die or reach an island," he said with a sigh.

"Don't give up yet," Clover said. "I'm sure King Julien will send a ship to save us. The R.N.B. Shubli should be there by now to tell the news, it's almost a day since we got stuck here."

* * *

"There's Clover's ship!" King Julien said excitedly, jumping while pointing at the ship that's heading towards the dock.

"Everybody! Everybody! Everybody groove now!" Mort sang as he danced around the ship, still firing the now empty cannons with the others.

King Julien tried to look around the ship as it approached the dock and went to the dock when it stopped.

"Where's Clover and the rest of our navy?" King Julien asked as everyone went out of the ship.

"Oh, she's back there on the debris of the fallen S.S. Kumquat in the middle of the ocean." Ted said calmly as if it is nothing important.

"What?" King Julien said. "You left her in the middle of the ocean?"

"Yeah," Mort said. "She told us to destroy the S.S. Kumquat while she was fighting. So we did, and we made her happy."

"Uh, I don't think she told you to destroy the ship," Maurice said.

"Well she told us to keep firing until it is destroyed," Willie said. "And she waved at us when we destroyed it, so we waved back and left her there."

"I think she was waving to call for your help." Maurice said.

"But how can we even help her?" Ted said. "It's not like we have some ladders or something. I think she's just saying goodbye."

"Well you have a float!" Maurice said.

"Oh," Ted said. "Well they make good cannonballs when we are out of cannons. I mean, it's not like we can use them. Some weird giant red and white doughnut that's too hard to eat. So we put them to a good use and fired it as we sang."

"How could you do that to her?" King Julien said. "Willie, I want you to go back to where Clover is and save her. How can I be safe without her to protect me? What if Karl appears in the middle of the night again! Or Uncle King Julien, or even the foosa!"

"Well you always feel safe wandering about the Cove of Wonders without her supervision," Maurice said with a raised eyebrow.

"Because she's there to protect me," King Julien said. "Supervision, whatever that is, is not important and has nothing to do with safety."

"Oh boy," Maurice sighed.

Zulkifeli came running to the king with news.

"We've finished searching for Maxene for the third time, your majesty," Zulkifeli said. "And we can't find her. I think she went to the crocodile kingdom using the S.S. Kumquat and left some of her troops to bring the ship somewhere else so that we can't find her."

"Not now, Zulkifeli," King Julien said as he went onto the R.N.B. Shubli. "I need to go and save Clover from getting eaten by the sharks first."

"But who's gonna take care of the kingdom?" Maurice asked. "You don't even need to go, you can send Willie."

"Yes, Willie's coming too." King Julien said. "Mort, you'll take care of the kingdom while I go on a mission to save Clover," he said as he threw his crown to Mort.

"Mort?" Maurice said. "Again? But King Julien, we outlawed being able to give out the crown! You can't do that!"

"I can, because I have inlawed being able to give out the crown!" Julien said. "Now let's go!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well yes, there is a reference to Oh Brother Where Aren't Thou. Anyway, as we all know Season 4 is just 2 days away. And with that being said, I am stating that I shall be updating tomorrow, and I shall make a four days gap to allow you all to binge watch the new episodes of AHKJ. And so see you tomorrow for chapter 19.


	19. The Rescue and the Preparation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the fourth season of All Hail King Julien is here! I haven't watch it yet, Netflix doesn't allow people from my country watch it. So I shall wait till I can. Alright, aside that, I am sorry for the few days gap. I am back and here is chapter 19? 20? I lost track. Anyway, it's 1,300+ words long so should keep you entertained for a while at least.

After nearly two days of sailing, Julien found the large ship piece with Clover and the other two sleeping on it.

"We found them!" Julien said excitedly as the only ship crews, Ted and Willie threw a rope and tried to pull the debris closer to the ship. The debris roughly hit the ship as Clover woke up due to the jolt and looked up at once, expecting to see pirates.

"King, Julien?" Clover said as she saw King Julien peering down.

"Hi Clover!" Julien greeted, waving, as he took a rope, tied one end to a pole on the ship and brought the other end down.

Seeing this, Clover woke the other two up as they climbed up onto the ship and went back towards their kingdom.

Clover at once ran towards the fruit supply in the R.N.B. Shubli because Hungry Jack ate all of the pok poks in a minute when she stopped and turned back.

"Where's your crown?" she asked. "And who's taking care of the kingdom? And where's everybody else?"

"It's okay, Clover," Julien said patting Clover's shoulder. "I let Mort take care of the kingdom while I go and rescue you. Nothing to worry about."

"You did what!" Clover said. "And you can't give your crown to Mort. We outlawed it!"

"Oh, but I just inlawed it," Julien said, proud of his decision.

"Why would you do such a thing?" Clover said.

* * *

"We shall begin the attack now!" King Mort suddenly shouted during tea with Maurice and Hans.

"What?" Maurice said. "But we haven't even planned an attack yet, nor do we know where to attack!"

"I'm the king now Maurice," King Mort said. "You should listen to me!"

"OOOWOWOOOOOOO!" Hans said.

"Let's hold on for a moment, King Mort," Maurice said. "Maybe we should talk to General Zulkifeli first, and see if he agrees."

"Well, okay," King Mort said as he went out followed by his two royal advisors.

The three of them went straight to Zulkifeli as Maurice went to the general to talk to him.

"Well, so King Mort wants to start an attack now." Maurice started. "But I thought it'll be a terrible idea since we don't even know where our enemy is and all."

"Well, Maurice is right," Zulkifeli said. "I suggest you to wait until our scouts are finished with the dance party, then we'll send them to look for Maxene's empire and also take a look at the Crocodile kingdom. Then we'll begin a meeting with the war leaders and then we attack."

"Oh, okay then," King Mort said. "Now let's go and explode some coconuts!"

* * *

"We're almost here!" Clover said, looking at her map as Julien came running from behind to look. "We're right here and we should be around ten minutes from the dock."

"Ten minutes?" Julien said. "That's too long! Willie, full speed ahead!"

"King Julien, I wouldn't suggest-" Clover said when Julien pinched her mouth with his fingers to shut her up. Clover pulled the hand away and resumed talking. "I wouldn't suggest going at full speed over here, King Julien. It might attract the sharks' attention."

"What sharks' attention?" Julien asked. Right after he said that a shark jumped out of the water, about to land on the ship when Clover kicked it away.

"That shark's attention!" Clover answered.

"Aah, no need to worry Clover," Julien said. "We're here already!"

"What?" Clover said, surprised by the fact that the ship was going too fast as it hit S.S. Coffee, throwing out the ship's crew directly into the throne room as Clover fell on the throne.

"Clover what are you doing on my throne!" Julien said. "You're not the king!"

"King Julien!" King Mort said excitedly as he hugged the royal feet and gave back his crown.

"Mort, don't touch the royal feet!" King Julien said after wearing his crown.

'POP!' 'POP!' 'POP!' 'POP!' "POPPOPPOPPOPPOP!'

"What is that?" Clover said as she jumped down the throne after recovering from the dizzyness, expecting it to be the enemy attacking the kingdom.

"Oh, that's nothing," Mort said. "It's just the coconuts exploding."

* * *

"So our scouts found Maxene in the Crocodile Kingdom as expected, and she's rebuilding her army to fight us." Clover briefed to the army. "Also we know that they are going to attack us tomorrow. We had a meeting with the war leaders and we have decided that we shall wait at the border of our kingdom and the Crocodile kingdom, and attack them when they come to us. As usual, halberdiers come first to defeat the crocodiles. But this time, we'll tie up the crocodiles' mouth and we'll ignore them until the battle is over. Once their mouths are tied up, they will be too busy with trying to untie the rope that they won't attack us. And our target is Maxene. After we capture Maxene, we'll go home and punish her with some Yayayayak! Or some Wwachachachak!"

"No Clover," King Julien, who was sitting on a chair beside Clover said. "I told you, we'll send her to the Pit of Ultimate Suckage. Just like how uncle did to his enemies."

Clover sighed in frustration. "Alright, we'll send them to the Pit of Ultimate Suckage. And then we'll try to make peace with the crocodiles and the crocodile ambassador a gluten free cake to make him happy.

The briefing ended after a few more minutes and Clover exited the arsenal with King Julien, leaving the army to practice fighting with fake swords and crocodile dummies.

"Are you sure we can win this?" King Julien asked Clover.

"We should win," Clover said. "I mean, our strategy is quite, unique. Attacking them while they attack us. But I am afraid they bring a lot of lemurs and rats. From the looks of it, they have a large army."

"Then it's easy," King Julien said. "We simply ask King Yazid for help."

"It's Emperor Yazid, your majesty," Clover corrected. "And we did ask for their help, they already sent us a reply and said that they're in the middle of a battle, and will send their army soon which will arrive at our kingdom in two more days. Which means that they shall arrive after the battle. It means that either we send the army back, or we look for some trouble by starting a war with some random group of animals which I suggest you to not do."

"Yeah, I've learned my lesson during the butterfly war, it was my fault," King Julien said.

"Aah, so you do agree that what you did was wrong?" Clover said, quite surprised by the fact that King Julien admits his mistakes.

"Uh, I mean no." King Julien said. "It was Mort who suggested me to start a war with the butterflies. I mean, he even urged me to fight the fossas before that."

"Okay, back to what I was saying," Clover said. "Chauncey shouldn't be spying on us anyway, according to one of my scouts he is back in Karl's lair enjoying their time in the rock garden during the meeting. So no plans should be spoiled. So there's a high possibility for us to win, especially since the crocodiles outnumber the lemurs and the rats in Maxene's army, if my scouts are right. And we have a good counter to the crocodiles so, yeah. It's alright your majesty, I'll make sure that we'll win."

"Good," King Julien said. "If they're going to attack us tomorrow, then get the weapons ready. And prepare a set of armour for me too, I'm going down there to fight tomorrow."

"Nope, I can't allow you to do that!" Clover said stopping in front of her king.

"Not a law!" King Julien said as he continued walking. "I'll go there and fight as a true leader just like how I fought before."

"You never even went to a battlefield," Clover said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well I had," King Julien said. "When you were captured by Karl I fought there myself. Ask Maurice if you don't believe me."

"Why on earth did you do that your majesty?" Clover said. "You could have killed yourself!"

"You can't forbid me Clover," King Julien said. "You're not the king of me. Now prepare the stuff for battle. We're gonna win this one."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bambadadambambam! That's the end of the chapter. Now if you have Netflix, you might want to go and watch Season 4 now. If you have, then you might want to drink something, always keep yourselves hydrated like Horst. Anyway, I should post a new chapter on the 14th so see you soon!


	20. One More Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo everybody! So, if you follow my Tumblr, you probably saw my notice saying that I am a bit busy now. And yes, I am very busy still, but I managed to get myself a break so I can post this chapter. It's a probably non-boring explanation chapter, to tell the plans of the war that were made a day before the battle. So, I don't think I have anything else to say, let's move on to the next chapter of TRoM.

"Maurice, have you called Ted yet?" King Julien asked. "We need to get the Pit of Ultimate Suckage decorated before we throw Maxene in there."

Maurice sighed. "I did, but Ted was too busy. I mean, the battle is tomorrow, your majesty. Our army needs to prepare and practice to be able to win." Maurice said as he wore his armour and took his fake sword. "I'm gonna go to the arsenal and practice using this sword. You must too if you really want to fight."

King Julien hated practices. But today, he thought that it will be better if he practice first since it is for his kingdom and he know that he isn't good at fighting despite he bravely went to the battlefield once. So he went off to the arsenal and was greeted by Clover.

"Your majesty, I've been waiting for you for like hours," she said. "Where have you been? I thought you wanted to fight with us. Anyway, here's your armour and sword. The sword is a bit light since it's made of wood. Not like the real rock sword you took when you fought for the first time."

King Julien took the weapons and went into the practicing room and began fighting against Horst. But after a few evades and blocks, King Julien lost against Horst as he tried again. It took him around thirty minutes before he can defeat the experienced Horst.

Two hours felt like a whole day for King Julien since all he did was practicing fighting against some of his people including Clover who defeated him before he can even act again and again. He spent the first half and hour of the day with Clover at the arsenal to brief the army. After the briefing he went to the dining hall to have breakfast and then returned to the arsenal to practice. Clover would prefer if King Julien doesn't practice so that she can stop him from fighting because he didn't practice earlier. But knowing her king, he would find other reasons to get involved in the battle so it's better to practice and fight than to not practice and fight because King Julien will never give up his dreams. In fact, Maxene isn't bringing her archers out until they need them. So while they're not there, King Julien should be quite safe. But everyone was surprised to know that King Julien the thirteenth wants to fight, because he doesn't seem brave enough to face his enemies hand to hand and would rather use Maurice as his shield than to fight. But during this war, King Julien is committed to keep his throne and so he did everything he can to protect his kingdom.

After two hours of practicing, he went to Zulkifeli who was preparing the things to be used in the war at the border of the Crocodile kingdom. The crocodiles don't have border guards even during the war and only marked their border with a few signboards. So Zulkifeli took the chance to place some traps, move some bushes there for the army to hide, and do lots of other things that will help them during the war.

"So how is it going?" Clover, who followed King Julien asked.

"Well, I just placed the fancy caltrops and hid them with these fake grass kinda thing," Zulkifeli explained. "They are like bunch of green hairy stuff which hides the caltrops well."

"I had also been thinking of using the archers on trees technique like last time," Clover said. "It will help us to win since we can pick our targets and shoot without being seen. After that, we'll go with our land troops."

"Yeah, I was thinking of that," Zulkifeli said. "And it doesn't matter if we break the rules right? As in we hide in the trees in our enemy's colony. That will be better, so when they're in the middle of our archer circle, we'll shoot them."

"Quite true," Clover said. "I mean, they broke the rules first so it doesn't matter if we do that too."

"Right, as we know, Maxene has a lot of crocodiles this time." Zulkifeli said. "So after doing some research, we found a way to counter the crocodiles quickly which is to tie their mouth, you've heard about it already right? But, we just found out that Maxene got more lemurs and rats than us. So it will be hard, and we'll try to hold the battle until the Beiran troops arrive."

"And how exactly should we hold them back?" King Julien asked, getting quite worried by the fact that the battle will not only be hard but possibly very hard .

"Well, we'll try to stop them from going through," Zulkifeli said. "Set up good defenses so they'll have to wait until they get enough troops and all to defeat us. So while that, we shall prepare our army with the ones from Beira to defeat them. We could outnumber them with the army from Beira which Emperor Yazid sent us."

"Okay," King Julien said. "Are you sure it will work?"

"Pretty sure," Zulkifeli said. "If you want more information about these defenses, you can ask Timo. He made all those stuff."

"No thanks," King Julien said. "I'm hungry, let's have lunch."

"But you just had breakfast two and a half hour ago," Clover said.

"Really?" King Julien asked. "But I thought I practiced for five hours? And we talked to Zulkifeli for about an hour."

Clover sighed. "We practiced for two hours, and we just talked for about fifteen minutes."

"Oh," King Julien said, surprised by the fact that things were so short. "You know, time is very complicated," he said, at once forgetting that he's hungry.

"Anyway," Zulkifeli said. "I have sent a few scouts to check out our enemy's base. Just to make sure that everything goes well and all. Some of us won't sleep tonight, to prepare for the battle tomorrow. They are planning to attack us at around nine o'clock, so we'll prepare right here an hour before that."

"Alright then," Clover said. "Our final meeting before the war will start in thirty minutes. Let's go King Julien, we'll need to prepare for the meeting."

The both of them headed to the heart of the kingdom as Zulkifeli continued making sure that everything is fine at the battlefield.

* * *

"Alright, so as I said yesterday, we shall be attacking their attack, which means that we'll wait for their armies to come first, then we attack their armies and flood in their kingdom." Clover said. "With our advanced weapons from Beira, and also our easy way to defeat their crocodiles, we should be able to defeat them, or at least hold them until the Beiran troops come. But we must also bare in mind that they have more lemurs and rats than us. Any questions before I resume?"

"If we win this battle, are we going to build a maze?" King Joey asked.

Clover felt like ignoring the question but since he is a king, she must answer. "No, King Joey. This is not about mazes at all. Now as I was saying, we shall flood into their colony and take Maxene. Once we take her, we'll leave the crocodiles alone as we throw her into the Pit of Ultimate Suckage, like how Uncle did to his enemies. To avoid getting defeated, we shall have archers on the trees and attack them from above. After that, we shall use the cannons which was sent from Beira during our attack to regain this Kingdom before. They have artilleries too, so we have more armies armed with axes hiding in the bushes to dismantle their siege weapons. And so once the battle is over, we'll go and meet the crocodiles to befriend with them once more. Any questions?"

Zulkifeli went forward and took the stick from Clover as he looked down at the map. "I suggest having some armies hidden here at the back so that we can surround and attack them once they have fallen into our trap. But, their army is quite large so to fully surround them, we'll have to go deep into the crocodile kingdom which is very risky. So I think we shall not fully surround them at the start, but we'll slowly close the gap once the battle has begun."

"Quite a good idea," Clover said. "I think we don't need to fully surround them. We can just attack them from the front and the sides since it will be stronger and more unsuspecting that way. From my opinion, at least. But we'll surround them partially." Clover waited for a few moments before finally closing the meeting.

"Alright then, so you can return to your huts now. Zulkifeli, tell the army about our new strategies." Zulkifeli nodded once and went out while Clover, as usual kept all the things used for the meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is it, please tell me what you think about it in the reviews below. So, coming up next in TRoM - Chapter 21: Advance! Pt 1. See you guys later in the next chapter, and have a good day, enjoy today's cake o'clock (if you have cakes to eat).


	21. Advance! Pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the 4 days delay, but I've got good news. KissCartoon just added Season 4, so you can go ahead and watch it. I had a wonderful time watching it, 'twas a swagnificent day that day. My favourite episode is Episode 12. Anyway, here's chapter 21...

It was seven o'clock in the morning when King Julien was woken by Maurice. He woke up at around the same time too the day before, but he was woken by Clover since they were late for the briefing.

King Julien was half excited about the war, he was quite scared in case he might die in the battlefields, which is why almost everyone doesn't want him to join the army. But it was the king's decision so everyone has to respect it. After a few talks with Clover, King Julien agreed to stay in the backup army, which is the army who will come if the enemy is too strong, and also the one who will come during the battle at the crocodile kingdom, which is practically just a mission to capture Maxene.

Maurice gave King Julien the armour as King Julien went to the army base with his army to prepare for the battle.

"Okay, so remember, when the crocodiles come, we'll just tie their mouth with these ropes." Zulkifeli said. "You got them all?" he asked the army as all of them took out the rope from their belt and raised it up in the air. "Good. Now Maxene's army should come in thirty more minutes, so everyone in your places." King Julien sat on a log at the back with Maurice as Clover hid in one of the bushes, preparing to attack.

It only took twenty minutes when they heard a loud noise as Maxene's army began to march towards King Julien's Kingdom of Madagascar. Zulkifeli gave a few hand gestures before joining the rest to hide in the giant bush.

Schutze, the leader of the archers gave a signal to his archers on the trees. He counted down with his fingers,

'4, 3, 2, 1,'

All of the archers on the trees shoot at once as the armies in the bushes came out as they attacked the surprised revolution army. But as they came out, they realised that the army was way bigger than they thought.

"We'll go for Plan B!" Zulkifeli shouted as the backup army went forward and some lemurs took out the cannons and self shooting speargun which Timo invented with a short-ranged sensor at the top.

King Julien's army tried to push through slowly as they slowly conquer the crocodile kingdom. After a few minutes, the spearguns were refilled until Zulkifeli ordered the army to stop the speargun in case they run out of spears for future uses. After a while, all of the melee troops retreated and left the ranged troops attacking each other in a standoff. The battle lasted for around nine hours before they negotiated to stop attacking for the night.

King Julien began to feel even worried, since it's longer than all the other battles and might even continue until the day after tomorrow.

"I can't really tell which side the battle is on now," Zulkifeli said. "We're quite tied up currently and so we have to figure out a way to defeat them easily. The army from Beira shall arrive tomorrow, but I don't think it is good enough since Maxene just received some reinforcements too from some other place."

"But if they have the army already, then they should be able to defeat us before we get our army," King Julien said.

"Not really," Clover said as she came with a cup of the limited Brown Julien. "We can hold on for an hour or so before the reinforcements arrive. So we can win if we do our best."

"It's alright, your majesty," Zulkifeli said. "If we fail to win again, we'll try again until we win this battle."

King Julien was still worried since he was quite tired of all this war, but Zulkifeli is true. If they lose, they can try again.

* * *

After a whole day of fighting, King Julien returned to the kingdom and Clover was again, forced to sleep in King Julien's hut, just in case the enemy attacks King Julien in the middle of the night.

He woke up earlier than before, even when the sky is still dark. Maurice carried King Julien all the way to the base where all the lemurs and rats are gathered for the briefing.

"According to Emperor Yazid in his message to us," Zulkifeli said. "The army should arrive at around ten o'clock subjected to the weather conditions and also whatever that delays the ship's movement. The ceasefire ends at nine o'clock so we are supposed to hold on for an hour before the army arrives. From what I see, Maxene is not bringing her crocodiles yet, and she's got a whole lot of the jumping rats this time. All of them came from an unidentified country. Must be quite highly populated since the flow of lemurs of rats seem to be endless. So what we will try to do is, send some well armoured pikemen to ram our enemies and sweep them away. While that, our archers shall attack from above and our swordsmen shall follow our pikemen just in case there's a leak in our pikemen wall. So that's all, everyone, in your position. Mangoes will be sent to everyone soon." Zulkifeli said as he went down the stage. He walked over to King Julien who was sitting at the back seat and invited him for breakfast.

"Things are looking good, your majesty," Zulkifeli said. "Maxene's army seem a bit less confident than yesterday, probably because they heard our loud war song we sang yesterday before we go to sleep. Not really sure if that really is the reason but it is possible."

"How do you know they are not spying on us?" Clover asked. "We've been spying on them, so they could spy on us too, right?"

"Well, they shouldn't," Zulkifeli said. "We have the watch towers and all so there's a very low possibility for Maxene to spy on us without being seen. By the way, we still have a lot of time before the battle begins so after this super early breakfast, we'll go on and practice first"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'll try to update the day after tomorrow if I can, don't have anything else to say other than go ahead and watch Season 4 if you haven't. Or you could rewatch it if you watched it already. And see ya!


	22. Advance! Pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! This is (I think) the first chapter without any page breaks. Anyway, I named this Advance! too because, one, I am out of ideas, and two, because it's also about Advance!. You get it? Whatever it is, let's move on to the chapter:

The practice session was King Julien's second and longest since it lasted for three hours, before the army went off to the battlefield waiting for the ceasefire to end. After a few negotiations between Zulkifeli and Maxene's army commander Frederik, they ended the ceasefire as the battle begun.

After a few discussions during the practice sessions, Clover decided that it would be a better idea if they start off by catapulting fruits at the enemies until the army is too near. And that is what the Royal Ringtail Army did, they threw baobab fruits, pineapples, coconuts, and a whole lot of other big fruits they can find before the pikemen charged towards the enemy as the archers joined in from the back together with the swordsmen. Maxene's army was almost double the amount of King Julien's army, but since the battlefield was too narrow, none of them seem to be winning yet.

"This cannot do," Frederik said. "Wiedmann! Bring out the archers!" Frederik commanded as the archers who were kept for emergency purposes went forward towards the battlefield.

"King Julien!" Maurice called. "Zulkifeli told me to tell you to come back! The archers are out!"

"Yes, obviously Maurice," King Julien shouted. "I have ears!" But what King Julien didn't hear was Maurice saying that Zulkifeli told him to come back as he continued waiting for a leak in the pikemen wall with the other armies. Maurice sighed and returned to the hut where all the war leaders were resting at.

"He can't hear me through the loud noises," Maurice said, panting after a long run from the battlefield to the camp. "What should I do?"

"We can't just let him fight there," Zulkifeli said as he rose up from the chair and placed down the coconut glass on the table. "He might get hurt and all. I'll go and call for him."

As Zulkifeli came, one of King Julien's pikemen was pushed away by one of Maxene's cannon balls from one of her cannons, as Maxene's army tried to go through the third hole they made. King Julien was very happy since he was right behind the hole and he immediately attacked the first swordsman to come in as the rest of the Royal Ringtail Army joined him. Maxene's army was caught by surprise, seeing King Julien fighting in the battlefield. But then they thought it must be Magic Steve and so they resumed fighting, forgetting that Steve is actually dead and that there's a crown on his head.

"Your majesty!" Zulkifeli called from afar as he ran towards the commotion, avoiding each arrows that tried to hit him. He ended the run with a roll and immediately reached King Julien who is now scared of being hurt as he let some other lemurs fight in front of him as he stayed back and 'helped' the army by cheering for them.

"King Julien," Zulkifeli said. "We need to get back to the camp, the archers are out and it's too dangerous for you to be here."

"Not now, Zulkifeli," King Julien said. "Can't you see I'm fighting," Zulkifeli sighed as he tried to pull King Julien back to the camp when an arrow striked on King Julien's left arm as he accidentally let go of his stone shield as it fell onto his own foot.

"Aaah!" King Julien shouted. "Who threw this thing onto my arm! And now it's bleeding! Aaah!" Zulkifeli quickly brought King Julien back to the camp as he wrapped King Julien's arm with a bandage.

"Okay, you may have a point," King Julien said as he sat on a chair at the camp. "I'm staying here."

"King Julien, are you okay?" Clover asked as she returned from the docks, taking off her heavy helmet and armours.

"Yeah, just a little scratch on my arm," King Julien said. "No big deal."

"The Beiran reinforcements have arrived," Clover said as she sat on a chair. "They're on their way to the battlefield, and it looks like we could win this."

"Good," King Julien said as Zulkifeli went out to look at the army. "No, you'll stay here. I don't want anyone else important to get hurt. In fact, we need to discuss about the plans for the attack."

So Zulkifeli sat there on one of the chair as he continued drinking the mango smoothie, quite frustrated by the fact that he cannot go.

"Right, now where's King Joey?" King Julien asked.

"He's still in bed," Zulkifeli said. "He said that he forgot how to wake up? I don't really understand the rats anymore."

"Nevermind, let's just forget him," Clover said, quite happy since she can get rid of the weird rat king who keeps on saying 'Stupid, Stupid, Stupid!' as he slaps himself.

"Right, so what we know now is that the amount of army we have and the amount of army that Maxene has is about the same." Zulkifeli said reading the report paper which Clover gave. "But we also just knew that Maxene has a new plan which is called, 'Operation: The Log'. How Operation: The Log works is they drop giant spiked logs from the back as it rolls down the sloped battlefield, while their armies run to the side of the battlefield and also bring out walls from the side so that our army cannot run away. And so our army will be squashed by the spiked logs as Maxene's army goes forward to defeat us. We are not sure how to stop it, since the wall has wheels below it and also locks, meaning that it will be brought to the battlefield when they need it. And once it is in place, they shall lock it, preventing it from moving. One way to stop them is to attack the people who place the walls, but that way, our enemy's army can attack us from the back since they are planning to send practically all of their army when they begin Operation: The Log which shall begin in around an hour or so. So what I've been thinking is, we should put some traps at the place they want to put the wall. Clover, proceed."

"Thank you, Zulkifeli." Clover said as she took out a map. "Now as we can see, the battlefield is right here, and this is where they are placing the walls. Operation: The Log shall begin in an hour as Zulkifeli said. So to counter it, we'll begin Operation: Lumberjack once we are ready."

"Must we give all of our operations names?" Maurice asked.

"You know nothing about war, Maurice," Clover said. "Now as I was saying, we have a lot of traps to use. We'll just have to choose the right one for the right mission. For this, I suggest spring traps, explosive traps, poisonous vines, buckets of snakes, spinning knives, or hidden nets. We'll just have to chose the right one for the condition of the trap location, and also the size of the wall. Except if we are just going to aim for the person who put the wall, then we don't need to care about the size of the wall and all. Anyway, we'll just have to pick the trap, then we'll go on to phase two."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it, chapter 22. The next two chapters will be similar to how this chapter and the previous chapter are connected, it even have similar titles. And if you play Clash Royale, you would probably understand the reference in this and the next two chapters... CYa!


	23. Operation: The Log

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I forgot to post yesterday. It's NaNoWriMo and one of the computers isn't functioning so my sister took this desktop for the whole day to write and write and write... As for me, I don't have the time to write this month so I didn't participate. Anyway, we're about to reach the end of the story. This is chapter 23 out of 28 chapters, we should reach chapter 28 on the 1st of December 2016. By the way, the sentences below (excluding the bold ones) are part of chapter 23, so you can read now... Good luck in reading!

"Right, so phase two," Zulkifeli said as he unrolled a blueprint onto the round table. "What we will do is, we'll stop the giant log from rolling all the way to our kingdom. How? We shall place a whole bunch of rocks in the way, hoping that it will stop the logs. If it doesn't, we'll just need to hope that it will roll all the way to the trees first before it hits our kingdom. Anyway, after the log passes our army as they evade it, we shall continue attacking our enemy. But the problem is, how do we tell our army what to do and what not." Zulkifeli sat down on his chair as he took a sip of his mango smoothie.

Everyone thought of a way to do it for a few minutes before Clover stood up and said "I think it's better to send some of our people to set up the traps first, then we'll think. At least our army shall run towards the side when they see the log. I mean, it's what they do, run away from the danger."

"Yeah, she's right," Zulkifeli said. "Alright then, should I tell our reserved troops to set up those traps?" he asked King Julien as King Julien nodded.

"Alright Clover," King Julien said. "Now as we wait for Zulkifeli, let's think of a way to defeat Maxene's army. We can't just evade them right?"

"Quite true," Clover said. "But I think we're doing a good job already. I mean, we managed to push through Maxene's army which has double the lemurs and rats than what we have. Not to mention the crocodiles which are now used to slow us down. And now with the Beiran army, we should be able to win this easily, I think."

"How about attacking from the waters?" Maurice asked.

"No, their crocodiles are stronger on water than on land." Clover said. "We can't tie their mouth up while we're on a ship. They'll knock our ships down one by one until we have none. I think we do not need a new strategy for now, we'll just keep up with this one."

* * *

A brown lemur crawled in the woods as he went towards the northern part of Madagascar and stopped once he reached an army camp where Maxene was at, talking to the crocodile ambassador.

"Maxene," the lemur, Ghalati said. "King Julien has prepared himself for Operation: The Log. What should we do?"

"Really now?" Maxene said. "Well, so what's his plan to counter Operation: The Log?"

"He's planning to put traps at our wall sites." Ghalati said. "General Zulkifeli just went off towards the reserved troops to brief them about the traps."

"Easy then," Maxene said, smiling. "We'll begin Operation: The Log now, he won't have time to react to the sudden movement. Frederik! Begin Operation: The Log now!"

* * *

Zulkifeli walked over to the part of the camp where all the reserved troops were resting at. When the Beiran troops came, some of the troops retreated to the camp, replaced by the better and energetic Beiran troops.

"Since you're all just resting here and not doing anything, practically, you're going to help us in Operation: Lumberjack where you shall place some traps at certain places." Zulkifeli said. "Our enemy shall begin their Operation: The Log in around forty five more minutes. And what they will do is drop a giant log from their side of the battlefield as their army run to the side and block our sides with movable walls so that we have to get squashed by the spiked log. So what you will do is, place some traps at the place they shall put their walls. We have six locations, and we're going to use poisonous vines, spinning knives and also the hidden net to trap our enemies. Now Timo shall give you the traps you need, and also tell you where and how to set them. And we must do it quick, since we only have around forty five minutes. After that we shall wait here at the camp and push these rocks in the log's way to stop it from rolling towards our kingdom. Alright, Operation: Lumberjack begins!"

The army of around fifty lemurs and rats went off to a hut located in the camp where Timo lives temporarily as the tenrec gave them two sacks of poisonous vines, a box of things needed for the spinning knives trap and three sets of hidden net traps complete with the leaves and rocks to hide it.

* * *

"We must be here!" Princess Julienne said as she stepped down the small steps of the pirate ship.

"Excuse me sir," Prince Barty said to a rat who seems to be eating cheese. "Is this where King Rizal lives?"

"Nope," the rat said. "You're at the Ampang Minor island, and we don't have any King Rizals here."

"Perhaps we should go deeper into this chunk of islands," Prince Barty said as he went back into the ship with Princess Julienne.

* * *

Eversince the Beiran troops have arrived, the battle was clearly on King Julien's side. King Julien's army are doing a great work, pushing the enemy back to their base. But they weren't expecting something that's about to happen in a few more minutes.

As they were fighting, the army heard a loud sound from a horn being blown from the enemy's side. Maxene's army started to push harder, and they see walls being pushed towards the sides of the battlefield.

"Oh no," Zulkifeli said as he ran to the hut where King Julien was at. "The traps are not placed yet, and the log shall roll down in no time! Walls have been put into place."

"But it's not even an hour yet!" Clover said as she stood up.

"That doesn't matter," King Julien said. "We need to find a way to save the people before they get squashed!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it. Next chapter - Operation: Lumberjack. If you play Clash Royale, you'll probably get the joke. I should post it on the 23rd of November, chapter 25 on the 25th, 26 on the 27th, 27 on the 29th, and 28 on the 1st of December. Anyway, thanks for watching, terima kasih, and see you next time.


	24. Operation: Lumberjack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extremely sorry for not updating on the 23rd. I will try to update again tomorrow, and then the day after the day after tomorrow, and try to get back to the schedule. I cannot promise that I shall fulfill it, but I do promise that I shall try. Yesterday I spent most of my day outside of my house. The day before that, was a part of November so my (not mine actually it's a shared one) computer is taken by my sister who does NaNoWriMo this year. And so I am left without a single computer (except for a super slow laptop which I can use, but is a bit hard to use) and I forgot to update on the 23rd. Anyway, I shall try to post the last chapter on the 1st of December, just because it's nice to have a last chapter posted on a special day (in this case the first day of the last month). Whatever it is, let's not waste our time and below is the content of this chapter: Operation: Lumberjack.

"We can't just let the log run over our army!" Zulkifeli said as he ran out of the hut towards the battlefield.

"What is happening?" Horst, who's arm injury is gone asked as he looked at the walls being pushed into place together with Maxene's army pushing harder.

"They're surrounding us and trapping us in a square!" Pancho said, thinking that they're going to trap them in a box of walls.

"Prepare for part two!" Frederik commanded as Maxene's army stayed in their position while King Julien's army moved forward, attacking the wall of army.

Zulkifeli finally reached the battlefield, panting as he shouted "Half of you, push down the wall! The rest resume attacking!" Zulkifeli commanded hoping that the army will understand. And they did, although they didn't know what he is talking about, the army split into two, one group on the left and the other on the right and split once more, two groups attacking Maxene's army and the other two trying to destroy the wall.

"Snap it!" Frederik said. "Release the log!"

A long rope was cut and the log rolled down the steep battlefield. "Retreat!" Frederik commanded as Maxene's army went to the side of the battlefield as they pushed the Royal Ringtail Army who are trying to follow them. The log went closer, and faster as the Royal Ringtail Army looked at the spiked giant log, surprised with Maxene's plan.

"Keep pushing!" Hector shouted as all of the army started to ram through the wall, some try to lift the bottom plate which is supporting the whole thing. Both of the walls fell down just in time as the log went past the evading army as it rolled down the hill, heading towards the kingdom.

"Phase two! We forgot phase two!" Zulkifeli shouted as the whole kingdom panicked as the log went faster, and faster. The reserved troops quickly pushed the large rocks collected from the Cove of Wonders previously. They were heavy, but they were pushed in place just in time. But something else was wrong, the rocks were too small to stop the log as it slid up the rock wall and flew in the air.

"Hey look, it's flying!" King Julien said, excited to see the flying log.

"Careful your majesty!" Clover shouted from afar as the log seem to be falling on King Julien. But king Julien stayed there, enjoying the flying log as Clover was about to push King Julien away when she saw that the log isn't going to fall there as it falls on the top of some trees. Clover first thought it was going to roll down and fall from the trees, but the mango trees seem to be able to support the giant log.

After the log passed the two groups of army, the battle resumed as Frederik looked in dismay as he threw his helmet down to the ground as he went to Maxene, leaving his helmet rolling down the hill.

"Hey, that's General's Helmet!" one of Maxene's swordsman, Arwin said as he looked at the wooden helmet rolling down the hill towards the battlefield.

"Operation: The Log didn't work," Frederik reported to his leader. "They managed to push down the wall and ran away from the giant log."

"Then we'll just have to keep on fighting until we win this," Maxene said. "Bring out all of our armies for a full force push!"

An army of one hundred and fifty six troops came out from Maxene's camp as they marched towards the battlefield.

"Alright, resting time is over," Zulkifeli said to the reserved troops as he took his helmet. "Let's go!"

Zulkifeli led the army towards the battlefield to join the battle. Seeing this, Clover followed them as she took her sword, biting it as she jumped from tree to tree, heading towards the battlefield. Even King Julien wants to join, but due to his arm injury, Maurice didn't let him as he left King Julien with King Joey who just arrived at the war leaders hut, waiting for the pizza delivery.

"Are we in a maze?" King Joey asked King Julien who ignored him as he sighed, looking at the battle through the window.

The Royal Ringtail Army tried to push the revolution army back to their base as the archers all climbed up to the trees, shooting from above. The battle went on for around two hours, and King Julien grew impatient when he walked out of the hut and headed to the kingdom's trampolines, jumping up and down with Todd and Butterfish who soon went away because he got to go to work.

Doctor S wasn't at Club Moist this time, he was at the army camp as he treated the injured troops there with Nurse Phantom. At first Zulkifeli told King Julien to go to Doctor S, but King Julien didn't care about his 'scratch' and went to the trampolines instead. After a while, a few critically injured lemurs or rats were sent to Doctor S including Horst who's left arm is again, injured and he was sad since he dropped his beverage when the arrow hit his left arm.

Maxene took out her cannon after a while, as her army tried to shoot King Julien's army while trying to not hit their own army. But it didn't work since her army are in the way and it only makes things worst as King Julien's army started to push forward and harder as they slowly reach the crocodile kingdom. The last shot from the cannon managed to hit a lot of King Julien's army including Clover as she was thrown back with some other troops, landing on Mort. All five of them including Mort were sent to Doctor S as Mort complained about his rib is trying to leave his body again. Although the last shot was a success, Frederik told the person who's controlling the cannon to stop shooting, just in case things get even worse.

The crocodile ambassador sent some more crocodiles to help, as they saw that they're slowly losing the battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a few reference of Season 4 here although I wrote this before Season 4 was released. But as I edit, I added a few stuff to make the story better. Anyway, see you tomorrow for the chapter: Rise to the Top. Stay tuned.


	25. Rise to the Top

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is 12:15 AM right here, and I the reason why I am updating this late is because I went away. So, I did ask my sister to update for me, she didn't have the time to so when I got home, I quickly turned on the laptop and updated. Don't have much time, read on.

After hours of fighting, it finally came to an end for the day when night approaches and the ceasefire started again.

"So, your majesty," Zulkifeli said as King Julien sat on a chair. "The war is clearly on our side now, and all we have to do tomorrow is fight our way through to get Maxene. But from the looks of it, Maxene is not going to surrender."

"By the way, what makes Maxene roll the log early?" King Julien asked.

"That's what I was going to," Zulkifeli said. "It seems as if they are spying on us, but how?"

"Pok poks, your majesty?" asked Ghalati, offering a plate of pok poks.

"No thanks," King Julien rejected as Ghalati went away, offering the pok poks to other people. "Where's Clover and Maurice, by the way?" King Julien asked, looking for his two friends.

"Both got hurt," Zulkifeli said. "Maurice's injury wasn't that serious though, a scratch on his arm. But Doctor S says that it will be better if the scratch is treated. Clover was shot by a cannon and her leg is kind of twisted according to Nurse Phantom. And he got punched in the face after offering Clover too much stuff. He came to me, complaining about the bruises."

"And nobody told me that my friends are at the hospital," King Julien said.

"Well I was getting to that point," Zulkifeli said as the both of them rose up from the chair.

"Let's go then," King Julien said as they went off to the field hospital.

* * *

"General Zulkifeli," Maurice called as Zulkifeli went out of his tent. "The ceasefire is about to end."

"Okay, just give me a moment to arm myself with these weapons here," Zulkifeli said as he wore his armour and took his pike. "I shall be fighting at the front line, it's the most important part today since we're sieging the crocodile kingdom. Tell Frederik to wait for a moment, my foot is stuck in this hole." Zulkifeli said as he tried to release his foot from a hole on a small bridge he was walking on.

Zulkifeli came to the border of the two kingdoms and sat on a chair next to a table which sits directly on the border. On the other side sat Frederik as he smiled and shaked hands with Zulkifeli like the day before.

"Right, it's close to nine o'clock," Frederik started as he read some papers that Maxene gave to him. "So should we end the ceasefire now, or should we wait for nine o'clock? Or is there any postpones?"

"Well, we are all ready, so we could begin now," Zulkifeli said as the both of them sat up.

"Alright then, I'll announce the end of the ceasefire soon," Frederik said. "Wiedmann, get me the horn." he said as he went away with his assistant.

Zulkifeli too went away with Maurice and returned to the camp.

"Ceasefire shall end at any moment," Zulkifeli said to King Julien and Clover. "Our army is ready at the battlefield, so we should be invading the crocodile kingdom soon once we attack them."

"Alright," King Julien said. "Clover, get me the armours," King Julien said as he just remembered that he forgot to take them from the arsenal after having breakfast.

"On it!" Clover said with a salute as she disappeared from sight, heading towards the arsenal.

"About that," Zulkifeli started. "Doctor S told me to tell you that you can go to the war today. Mainly due to the fact that it will probably be a short and easy one, but also because your wound isn't that bad. Just a little stab on the arm, that's all."

"King Julien," Clover said as she landed on the ground with a sack. "Here are your armour, and I changed the helmet yesterday since it has a large crack. And also I changed your sword to a metal one, it's better and stronger, like the ones that the pirates used."

"Good," King Julien said as he took his new helmet which actually still looks the same as the one he used before. Before he could say anything else, the sound of horn can be heard coming from the crocodile kingdom.

"The ceasefire has ended," Zulkifeli said. "I'll need to go now," he said, running towards the battlefield, keeping his sword in his belt as he sped up.

"Come on, Clover," King Julien said as he looked around. "Where's Maurice though?"

"He was here," Clover said. "He came with Zulkifeli after the ceasefire meeting. "Oh well, must be at the battlefield already."

The two of them ran towards the battle as the two teams clashed against each other, both trying to win the battle.

* * *

"How can this be!" the crocodile ambassador said. "We cannot lose this battle, I'll lose my whole kingdom if we do!"

"I'm sorry, but they're too strong." Maxene said. "We have to find another way to win this. A new strategy to defeat them. Or else we must start over like how they did after we defeated them before."

"Maxene," Wiedmann said as he opened the door of the hut. "Frederik called for you."

Maxene walked out of the hut, leaving the crocodile ambassador trying to drink tea before spilling it due to his tiny arms.

"What is it?" Maxene asked as she went to Frederik who was sitting on a chair watching the battle.

"Ghalati just told us that King Julien is targeting you, and not the crocodile kingdom," Frederik said as he stood up. "Which means that once they get into the crocodile kingdom, they'll take you and end this war. So I think you'd better run away. We've taken the S.S. Butterfly and she is ready to head north so that we can start again and defeat King Julien."

"Forget about running away," Maxene said. "I'm not going down without a fight. Let them breach the walls of the crocodile kingdom, they shall be the ones who will run away. Call some help from the Reunion Island. We need more troops to stop them."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and I should be updating tomorrow. CYa!


	26. Struggle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everybody in the world. It's one hour to cake o'clock here now (3:00 PM - I ade some calculations and decided that cake o'clock is at 3 o'clock PM and 6 o'clock AM. The reason why I added the 6 o'clock one is because Maurice once said that it's cake o'clock and it was dark, so, yeah) and I am very excited to present to you the second last chapter excluding the still unfinished chapter 28. So, without further ado, let's move on to chapter 26, Struggle. A chapter just to explain things that happens here in this chapter...

* * *

Maxene's army is clearly stronger today compared to the previous battles. The Royal Ringtail Army took around five hours to reach the army camp, and not in just an hour as what Zulkifeli expected.

"So we seem to be winning this battle," Zulkifeli said to King Julien as he ate some cakes. "But Maxene's army is stronger today, probably because the day just started so they're not tired and all that. And also since we didn't bring all of our armies, we divide them into five and send four groups to battle while keeping the one group here in case of enemy attacks, and to replace a group of armies after a while."

It is cake o'clock, so King Julien took a break to eat cakes with the reserved troops, King Joey, and Zulkifeli who didn't go to battle today since he needs to see how the battle is going from afar.

"And if things go on like this for the rest of the battle, we shall be able to defeat Maxene this evening." Zulkifeli said as they heard a knock on the door of the hut.

King Joey at once rose up from his seat and opened the door.

"Pizza?" the rat king asked Clover who knocked the door previously.

Clover sighed. "No, not pizza your highness. I-"

"Okay," King Joey said and slammed the door in front of Clover's surprised face.

King Julien sighed as he went up, pushed King Joey to the side and opened the door.

"Sorry Clover, we have a very impolite guest today," King Julien said as Clover went in.

"As I was saying," Clover started. "My scouts found out that a reinforcement army is on their way to Madagascar."

"Good then," King Julien said excitedly. "We can defeat Maxene before evening."

"No, that's not what I meant," Clover said. "The reinforcement army is for Maxene, and they came from a place called Reunion Island. They shall be here in an hour or so, so what should we do?"

"I don't think that matters actually," Zulkifeli said after swallowing some cheese cake. "If we can slowly defeat Maxene's army when the reinforcements from Beira isn't here yet, then I don't see any problems with this new bunch of armies coming."

"What he means is, we should all fight together, leave the kingdom alone and make a full force attack before the reinforcements arrive." King Julien said. "Then, we take control of the crocodile kingdom, so that the reinforcements are too afraid that they run back to their Reunion Island thing."

"No, that's not what I said," Zulkifeli said. "Anyway, that is a bad idea. Number one, abandoning the kingdom is a very bad idea because if Maxene knows it, she shall send an army to take control of our kingdom while we're too busy at the battlefields. Number two, our target is Maxene, and not the crocodile kingdom. We don't want to upset their ambassador and we just want to throw Maxene into the Pit of Ultimate Suckage."

"Anyway," Clover said before King Julien can answer Zulkifeli. "I don't think it's an appropriate time to eat cakes, your majesty. We're in the middle of a battle now."

"I cannot not eat the cakes, Clover," King Julien said as he went back to his cakes. "It's cake o'clock! It's a tradition!"

"Whatever," Clover sighed. "I'll go back and join the army for the battle. The more the merrier." Clover said as she headed towards the door.

King Julien quickly swallowed a chunk of cake and said. "No Clover, you're not going out before you eat cake! At least a bite."

Clover sighed as she went back to the table and sat there as Mort gave her an empty plate and placed a piece of cake in it.

* * *

"We've managed to destroy the crocodiles' city wall!" Horst said as he went into the hut where King Julien, King Joey, Clover and Zulkifeli were in.

"Good!" Clover, who in the end ate three pieces of cake, said. "Now we'll have to capture Maxene. I'll have to excuse myself, King Julien," Clover said as she got up and wore her helmet.

"Yes, sure, cake o'clock is over anyway," King Julien said, taking another mouthful of cake before getting up too and went off to the crocodile city.

It was as loud as a midnight party there, the sounds of swords clashing, people shouting, things falling, all combined together into the sound of war. Surprisingly for almost everybody, Maxene was there too, fighting with her army. Clover tried to capture her, but her army was really good at protecting their leader, and Clover in the end was hit by two arrows on her left arm before she retreated with a few of the army who tried to capture Maxene. But the arrow didn't do much to her, like King Julien, she treated it like a scratch and left it there as she focused on fighting. Many people tried to attack Maxene, before Zulkifeli realised that she was just a bait to slowly defeat King Julien, since everyone is too focused on Maxene that her army can defeat them while they are not looking. But Zulkifeli can't find any way of telling the whole army not do so, so he tried to tell a part of the army at the back to focus on attacking the army instead of their leader and capture her later once the army is weak. It becomes harder now when the crocodiles are swiping King Julien's army away using their extremely large tail.

"We need to keep on pushing," Zulkifeli commanded. "A C seventy nine!" Zulkifeli called, referring to the anti crocodile team using the code name to avoid the enemy from knowing their plan.

It seems as if nothing changed after that. They fought like usual, as they tried to push forward while being pushed back too. But after a while, the attacking army ran to the side where the unexpecting crocodiles were at and tried to tie the crocodiles' mouth while evading swipes and pushes from the crocodiles before successfully being able to tie all crocodiles except one who ran away. But still, that doesn't mean that they are winning. Not yet at least...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that was it I'm back on track, and I should be updating the day after tomorrow, and then I should post chapter 28 on the 1st of December. Now I need to finish chapter 28, then I can get back to reading my friend's fanfic which I haven't manage to read for a very long time because of TRoM. I want to finish writing it first to not lose the feel. And now that I'm done, I can head over to my friend's story and reading... So, the next chapter's title is censored due to spoiler alert. I hope you'll like it, and I also hope that you liked this chapter. Now I shall need to go and continue writing chapter 28, so CYa!


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Selamat datang ke chapter terakhir! (Welcome to the last chapter!) So, will Maxene be captured? Who will win the battle? Is decorating the Pit of Ultimate Suckage a waste of time? All of those questions will be answered in this chapter, which is the last excluding the epilogue...

"Bring out the catapults!" Clover commanded as six lemurs took out two catapults and threw some fruits to Maxene's army at the front, trying their best to not hit their own army. And the catapults were clearly a better idea than the cannon since it flew up high and land on the enemy instead of going straight through their own army and not hitting the enemy army in the end.

"Bring out more crocodiles!" Maxene commanded as she fought using her long pike. An army of crocodiles with lemurs armed with spears came towards the battlefield as they just poke and swipe anyone in the way including some anti crocodile troops who tried to stop them.

But despite the mounted spearmen being so strong, that didn't help to stop King Julien's army to take Maxene when one of the catapults threw a large baobab fruit which directly hit Maxene's foot as she yelled in pain before kicking the fruit away and tried to retreat. It was useless when Hector and a few more troops quickly took the chance to capture her as her army too were retreating since the mounted spearmen came to replace them.

"We got Maxene!" one of the swordsmen shouted as they carried Maxene after quickly tying her legs up.

"Chase them!" Frederik commanded as the crocodiles charged up like horses, trying to chase the slower army who were bringing Maxene towards the prepared Pit of Ultimate Suckage which is now decorated with fancy lights and flowers with the boombox there playing some music waiting for the arrival of their enemy leader.

The mounted spearmen were indeed a good idea. The crocodiles ran as fast as they could and rammed into Hector's small capturing army as Maxene literally flew into the air and fell on one of the tail of the crocodiles as she hold on to the thick tail of the fast moving creature. But then it was too fast and bumpy that once again she flew in the air while trying to get back to the crocodile kingdom as she fell directly on Hector as Clover, Ted and Pancho quickly carried her towards the Pit of Ultimate Suckage, leaving the spearmen heading towards their base, thinking that they still have their leader with them.

Once Maxene was brought to the pit, Ted and Willie quickly tied her up as she was placed at the top of a tall and large slide, decorated with what seems to be some christmas lights and drawings of King Julien while King Julien gave a 'short' speech before Maxene was slid down the fancy and decorated slide.

* * *

The army of four mounted spearmen went as fast as they could, heading towards the crocodile kingdom. They reached their base, pushing away both Maxene and King Julien's army who were still fighting as they stopped at their general.

"We've got Maxene, sir," Hanso said as he got down the crocodile before his jaw dropped when he saw no Maxene on the tail of the crocodile.

"Oh no, we left her behind!" one of the spearmen said as Frederik punched Hanso out of the way and rode the crocodile followed by some other mounted spearmen to search and rescue Maxene.

* * *

King Julien's speech was very long. Mostly because he got distracted by his own speech and ended up talking about why mangoes are delicious.

"And they are very sweet, as we know," King Julien said before receiving a nudge from Maurice.

"What is it, Momo," King Julien asked.

"We need to drop Maxene quickly before her army comes to save her!" Maurice whispered.

"Oh yes, now where was I?" King Julien said before hearing a loud noise coming from the forest. "They're here! Slide her down! Slide her down!" King Julien shouted as he panicked. Clover pushed Maxene down the slide as she went down, sliding up and down left and right before she finally reached the end of the slide and again flew up as she began to fall into the pit when one of her crocodiles jumped over the pit and caught her by the mouth as she climbed onto the back of the crocodile and began to run away, back towards the crocodile kingdom.

"Get her!" King Julien commanded as his army ran towards the running crocodiles.

"You'll never get us!" Frederick said as he laughed before his crocodile accidentally rammed into the tree, throwing Maxene like a catapult throwing a projectile.

King Julien's army including King Julien continued chasing her until they finally reached a cliff and trapped Maxene there.

"Where are you going to go now, huh?" Clover said as the army slowly walked towards her preparing to capture her once more. "You're trapped in between us, and a really bad spot."

"Well, it's a good thing I've prepared for this," Maxene said with a smile before shouting. "QA QAA! QAQAQAQAAA!"

An eagle can be seen swooping down as it picked Maxene up and flew away.

"Adios amigos!" Maxene shouted before her eagle hit Xixi who was doing a live recording of the chasing scene as both, the eagle and Maxene fell down into the really bad spot.

'KABOOM!'

"Well, that was easy." King Julien said as he peered down, seeing a thick cloud of smoke as Xixi crashed onto the cliff before fainting after the hard hit from the eagle.

"We're not done yet, your majesty," Clover said. "We're still at war with her army and the crocodiles."

"Well, we'll simply explain to them that Maxene is dead then," King Julien said.

"Or, we could capture our enemy's main war leaders minus the crocodiles and send them to Doctor S for the brainwashing," Clover said. "Then, we'll brainwash the rest in the morning."

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Doctor S said. "You really want me to brainwash Frederik out of a cave!?"

A few lightning struck outside of Club Moist as Foctor S went towards his machines and prepared it for the brainwashing that shall be done soon.

"Now all we have to do is capture Frederik and his army while they're still shocked since Maxene just died and we'll brainwash them all." Clover said as she walked out Club Moist with King Julien, heading towards the battlefield once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story hasn't end yet, we still have an epilogue. Anyway, I am writing a series of 'articles' about the story behind this story. What was the original idea, how did I came up with the plot, which part was changed, why do some things exist, what is the meaning behind the names of the random people, who is supposed to die, and a whole lot of other things. Althoguh technically this isn't the last chapter, I want to thank you all for reading, favouriting, following and reviewing (although there's only two people currently), and also I shall be giving a sneak peek of my next story in the end notes of the last chapter which shall be coming on either the 1st or the second of December. I'm planning to release it on the first, but 2nd of December would be nice since it's exactly two months after the release of Chapter 1 of TRoM. Anyway, see you soon and thanks again!


	28. Epilogue: Victorious!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello world! So I had a good time yesterday, resting and practically writing the plot for my next story. Anyway, I really want to thank you guys/gals for reading this, especially CrazyFangirl and RedOne, both followed my story (though both of them are too lazy to review ^^). So, without further ado, let's head over to this epilogue chapter.

King Julien's army managed to capture Frederik, Hanso, Eldar and a few other main leaders of the revolution. The revolution army was easily defeated when they received the news that their leader fell down the cliff and into the really bad spot. Some of them ran away but was then captured during the night. King Julien just returned from the crocodile kingdom after a peace summit there and are now allies with the crocodiles once more. Doctor S and Nurse Phantom were both happy when they knew that they can brainwash people. Frederik's army were kept in the kingdom prison and were sent to Club Moist the day after that.

After being captured, King Julien officially ended the war and gave back the crocodiles their crocodiles in which King Julien captured during the battle. A few other leaders of other kingdoms in Madagascar came to the celebration, including the aye-aye king who was just elected the day before, the snake leader, and even Mary Ann who then ran away after getting annoyed by Horst. And as night falls, King Julien headed to his hut with Maurice and Clover.

"So I guess I don't have to sleep with you anymore, King Julien," Clover said. "The war is over and if you need any help, Maurice will be here since his hut was destroyed and he has no place to live until his hut is rebuilt."

"Alright," King Julien said. "Now let's have some sleep or we will miss tomorrow's brainwashing, come on Momo."

Maurice sighed as he took two chairs somewhere from King Julien's hut and made his own little uncomfortable bed before heading towards dreamland and meeting the red eyed shark and soon waking up King Julien in the middle of the night after screaming.

* * *

Frederik was the first to be brainwashed using Doctor S' device and tricks. Now he only remembered what happened before the revolution. After being brainwashed, King Julien explained to him what happened and said that Frederik fell down the really bad spot with a whole lot of other lemurs and faced amnesia. What about the other dead lemurs? King Julien simply said that they were sent to Prince Barty and Princess Julienne's luxury island resort after winning some competition since King Julien doesn't want the army to know about the war, just in case they somehow remember the incident and fight against the king again.

Zulkifeli and the rest of the Beiran troops returned to their country three days after the war when the ship arrived from Beira. Some of them especially the ones who came with Salmatt before stayed there in King Julien's Kingdom of Madagascar and became the leaders of the Royal Ringtail Army since the lemurs from Madagascar are too scared to be the leaders.

"So thank you, Zulkifeli," King Julien said as he shook hands with him as the Beiran troops went on the ships, preparing to set sail towards Beira. "Without your help I do not know what would happen to my kingdom and the people. But actually Clover might have done it well too, but still. We needed the extra armies."

"You're welcome, your majesty," Zulkifeli said. "It was my job anyway to obey my Emperor's orders, and he sent me here to defend your kingdom as the General of the Beiran Army. Oh and can we borrow one of your ships for the moment? You see, we don't have enough ships to bring our army back to Beira and we need to borrow one of yours."

"Yeah, sure," King Julien said. "I'll send Mort to bring the ship back afterwards."

After a few minutes past, Zulkifeli went on one of the ships as Mort came and went on the S.S. Beans as he sailed the ship away from the Old Junk Harbour, heading towards Beira with the other ships before it sank into the water with the armies on it.

King Julien sighed in relief that things have gone well already. "Now that everything is settled, let's have a party!"

* * *

Once King Julien have made peace with the crocodiles and also finished brainwashing the revolution army, he began the construction of the new waterslide. This time, he made it simple and strong like the old one, provided that Mort doesn't fall onto it like before.

And now that it's finally finished, King Julien, again launched the new waterslide during the victory celebration, leaving Frederik and the former revolution army wondering, what was the victory they were celebrating.

Again, leaders from multiple kingdoms came to congratulate King Julien. Emperor Yazid came after hearing that they won, and Zulkifeli together with a few Beiran leaders on Zulkielfi's ship jumped into Emperor Yazid's R.N.B. Khatt and went back to Madagascar for the victory party. Clover, is as usual always on guard in case of any attacks, and she even spilled Horst's beverage when she thought that there's a foosa somewhere in the jungle. King Julien gave some random speeches after a several minutes, Mort somehow was there too, celebrating with everyone else. It was one of the best days in Madagascar, as everyone (except Hector) spread the island with happiness and ringtail spirit, anda literally set the jungle on fire again.

The party lasted for hours, and hours, and hours until most of them fell asleep while dancing as afternoon approaches. Even King Julien fell asleep on his boombox, leaving Maurice to drag him back to his hut and officially end the party.

* * *

"Here we are!" Princess Barty said, going down the ship which stopped at a beach full of monkeys. "This must be our son's island."

One of the monkeys greeted him politely as Prince Barty asked him. "Is this King Rodney's kingdom?"

"No, your majesty," the monkey answered. "You're currently at Tanjung Piai in Johor. Welcome to this wonderful land of ours."

"Perhaps we should go further," Prince Barty said, not knowing that the shipment has arrived to his island around a week ago.

And so the both of them went back onto the pirate ship before they went towards east and stopping at a place called Hawaii after sailing for nearly a month.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is it! Again, thank you for reading this story all the way from Chapter 1 to Chapter 28. I am writing a behind the scenes kinda stuff which I mentioned in the previous chapter's end notes. I shall be posting it on Tumblr soon (just4penguins) and, thanks again.
> 
> So, about the story I am writing, it's probably going to be a short story, but not a one shot. Probably 4-6 chapters long. It's the continuation of Episode 13 of Season 4, Un-King Me, based on what I think will happen. I think I'm gonna call it The United Force of Madagascar, I really love that name ^^ So basically it's about how King Julien regains his throne, what I think will happen in Episode 1 and Episode 2 of Season 5, and once the new season is released, I'll see how precise is my prediction ^^
> 
> Now about the BTS thing, it will have things like why is Salmatt named Salmatt, why did Wira die in the explosion, what was the original plan for the whole story, and all those kinda stuff. I think it shall be posted on the 5th of December or so, so follow my Tumblr if you don't want to miss it.
> 
> And now, something you probably did not prepare for...
> 
> _________________________________________________________
> 
> "Maxene," a lemur called in a low volume, in case anyone hears him. "Maxene, wake up!"
> 
> The former leader of the fallen rebellion sat up as she woke up from her unconsciousness after that big explosion. "What happened?" she asked. "Why am I not dead yet?"
> 
> "Well your bird saved you during that fall, it killed your pet, but you're still safe." the other lemur said as Maxene tries to stand up and slowly walks away from The Really Bad Spot. "All of our army were brainwashed, but there is a way to retrieve their memory."
> 
> "How is that?" Maxene asked, excited that there's still a way to restart the revolution.
> 
> "All we have to do is take control of Club Moist, and use Dr. S' machines to transfer their memory from the machine's memory to the lemur's memory."
> 
> "Easy then," Maxene said with a smile. "We'll just make King Julien send the snake on a vacation with Nurse Phantom, and we'll replace them while they're away. Then we can call everyone here for check ups because there's this 'virus' that's spreading around the island. And while that, we'll do what we need to do and we'll start to make our plans and begin the revolution. Thank you for saving me by the way. Without you, I'll probably die of hunger down there with all the ghosts of the exploded lemurs haunting me. You'll always be my friend, Ghalati."


End file.
